Popobawa
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: [Chap 5 Up Date] Baekhyun heboh menceritakan tentang mahkluk penggila seks bernama popobawa. Luhan tak pernah percaya dengan mahkluk tersebut. Namun keyakinannya itu malah membawa mala petaka untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlebih lagi Sehun yang selalu datang kedalam mimpinya dan muncul dalam halusinasinya. HunHan, Yaoi, Boy Love Boy, Hard NC, Dirty Talk
1. Chapter 1

Author : Oh ZhiyuLu Fujoshi

Title : Popobawa

Genre : Mysteri, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, NC21, Dirty Talk, GS.

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao DLL.

Pair : HunHan, Baekyeol, Taoris

Disclaime : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Papi Hun dan Mami Han hanya milik saya seorang!

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"ARGHHHHH ENGGHH… EUNGGGGH.. HENTIKAAAANNN MMMHH… AKHHHH-AKKHHHH SSHHH... KEPARATTHHH KAUHHSSHH... "

"Ini terlalu eungghh... nikmathh... untuk akuhsshh.. hentikan... ahhh... ouhh..."

"ARGHHH... JIN SIALANHH... KELUARKAN PENIS BESARMUHHH ITUHH... ARGGHHH... SAKITTT... AKU BISA EUNGHHH MATI... EMHHH..."

"Benarkahh... bah...shh... kan kau mendesah."

"STOOOPP...SHHH... SAKITHHH... AHH.. AHH... AKU LELAKKKHHH..."

Pria itu terus saja menghentakkan junior -yang terlampau- besarnya kedalam hole pemuda yang ada di bawahnya dengan irama yang semakin cepat tak beraturan. Peluh itu terus mengalir di tubuh polos kedua pemuda itu. Erangan kenikmatan dan kesakitan terus menggema di kamar itu, diiringi sura decitan tempat tidur yang mereka tempati.

"BRENGSEK KAU... ARRRGGHH... DASAR KAU JIN SIAL... ANARRRGGGHHH... STOP! SAKIT! KUMOHON.. ARGGHH..."

Yahh... memang benar. Pemuda yang berada di atasnya ini bisa terbilang aneh. Ada sebuah mata di keningnya, telinga dan tangannya seperti kelelawar serta matanya yang berwarna semerah darah. Walaupun begitu, sebuah kata tampan masih terpancar dengan jelas di wajahnya yang seputih susu.

"Ahh... ouhh... eunggghhh... I wanna cumhh... mmhhh..."

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH...!"

Pemuda itu mendongkakkan kepalanya saat puncak kenikmatan itu menghinggapinya. Cairan putih kental itu mengalir dari hole pria di bawahnya. Mungkin karena spermanya terlalu banyak, hingga menetes keluar.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan juniornya yang sangat besar dari hole pemuda yang ada di bawahnya. Ia kembali memakai bajunya dan mendekati pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur milikinya.

"Kau harus menceritakan ini pada semua orang yang kau kenal. Agar mereka semua mengakui keberadaanku. Jika tidak... kau akan terus ku makan." Bisik mahkluk itu tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

Ia berjalan kearah jendela yang ada diruangan itu. Lalu terjun bebas dari jendela itu yang ternyata berada di sebuah apartemen di lantai enam puluh. Saat berada di ketinggian seratus meter, ia melebarkan tangannya dan terbang menyusuri kelamnya malam pada hati itu.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang penyihir wanita yang berasal dari tanah Korea. Walaupun ia seorang penyihir, ia tak penah menggunakan kelebihannya untuk hal yang negatif. Ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk membantu seseorang yang membutuhkannya. Ia juga memiliki Jin yang sangat patuh dan baik terhadapnya. Tatapi, para tentangganya selalu membicarakan hal yang negativ tentang dirinya, karena kelebihannya. Awalnya ia tak pernah menggubris berita tersebut. Namun, tindakkan mereka semakin jauh. Mereka melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada penyihir tersebut. Melempari rumahnya dengan kotoran dan batu, membuang sampah di halamannya hingga menggiring binatang buas kedalam rumahnya. Tapi penyihir itu tak pernah marah pada mereka. Mereka kesal dan menggebrak masuk ke rumah penyihir itu. Memaksanya keluar dan menyiksanya di luar. Bukannya merasa iba, para lelaki berwajah bengis itu malah memperkosanya.

Seperti kata pepatah, semut pun akan menggigit jika diinjak. Apa lagi manusia. Ia marah. Kesal dan benci itu semakin menumpuk di hatinya. Hingga akhirnya, ia memerintahkan jin miliknya untuk mengganggu para manusia tak berhati itu. Khususnya semua laki - laki yang ada didesa itu.

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, banyak penduduk yang mati menggenaskan di desa itu. Dan yang paling mengerikan, semua pria di desa itu mati dengan keadaan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang hancur. Menurut kabar yang beredar, mereka mati setelah disodomi oleh jin berwujud kelelawar bermata satu.

Penyihir itu tertawa bahagia, karena semua rencananya berjalan lancar. Tak ada satupun penduduk yang tersisa di desa itu. Ia bangga pada jin kesayangannya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, saat ia mengetahui, Jin itu menyembunyikan seorang pria. Bukannya membunuh pria itu, Jin itu malah melindunginya dari majikannya.

Ia semakin murka. Ia merasa telah dikhianati oleh Jin tersebut.

"Bunuh dia!"

"Tidak akan pernah! Sampai kapanpun. Dan tak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya sejengkal!"

"Aku majikanmu Kyuhyun! Turuti kemauanku! Aku yang selama ini mengasuhmu. Sudah seharusnya kau berbakti padaku!"

"Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Tapi maaf... dia terlalu indah untuk ku musnahkan. Lagi pula ia tak salah apapun!"

"Cihhh... kau mencintainya? Mana mungkin ia mau padamu. Melihat rupamu saja ia jijik. "

"Aku tak perduli!"

"Kembali kau heyyy! Sebagai majikan, aku perintahkan kau tetap disini!"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi peliharaanmu lagi. Aku mencintai Sungmin, dan aku akan terus melindunginya!"

"Jika kau berjalan selangkah lagi, kau dan pria itu tak akan selamat!"

Seperti ditulikan, mahkluk itu terus berjalan keluar rumah sederhana teratapkan jerami itu.

"Aku bersumpah pria itu akan hamil seorang anak dari benihmu. Ia akan memiliki bentuk setengah manusia dan setengah mahkluk sepertimu. Dan ia akan memiliki sifat sepertimu! Ia baru akan menjadi manusia normal jika ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi kurasa itu tidak akan mungkin. Mengingat anakmu nanti akan sepertimu."

Poffff...~~~

Sebuah kepulan asap menyelimuti tubuh penyihir itu. Setelah asapnya hilang, tak ada siapapun di sana. Sedangkan mahkluk itu telah menghilang tanpa mendengarkan sumpah penyihir itu. Dan se…-

"Yaaa! Kau mau kemana Luhan? Aku belum siap bercerita."

"Aku tak percaya dan tak akan pernah percaya dengan dongeng picisan seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Kau harus percaya kali ini Luhan. Ia akan menyodomimu bila kau tak mempercayai kehadirannya."

"Ohhh... ayolah Baekie! Dongeng itu sudah ada sejak berabad abad lalu. Bahkan sebelum tahun masehi. Kalaupun memang dongeng itu nyata mungkin saja si popowawa... popona...? Popo Siapa?"

"Popobawa!"

"Haa! Iya. Paling kalau itu nyata, si popobawa itu telah musnah."

"Isshhh... makanya, jangan memotong ucapanku! Kan tadi sudah aku katakan kalau si penyihir itu telah mengutuk pria itu. Kalau ia akan menanamkan benih popobawa itu di dalam tubuh pria itu. Jadi, jika saja popobawa itu sudah musnah. Ia mungkin saja mempunyai keturunan."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya! Sudahlah! Aku mau masuk kelas. Kau mau sekalian?"

"Huhh... terseah kau saja." Dan dengan itu, mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan kantin kampus dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Aku dengar ia pindahan dari London."

"Ia sangat dingin. Kalau kau melihat matanya, kau akan merasa terintimidasi."

"Dia sangat tampaaaannnn!"

"Ku dengar ia memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi, dan juga ia ahli dalam segala jenis alat musik."

"Dia sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, otot - otot lengannya juga sangat pas dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung. Kulitnya seputih susu. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Ohhh... aku menginginkan ia menjadi milikkuuu..."

"Tidak bisa. Sebelum kau berpacaran dengannya, kau akan mendapati undangan pernikahanku dengannya."

"Tidak! Aku yang aku mendapatkannya!"

"Aku"

"Aku!"

"Akuuu!"

Setidaknya, itulah yang didengar oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Selama ia melawati lorong ini, banyak para namja dan yeoja yang berbisik bisik tentang seseorang. Entahlah Luhan dan Baekhyun tak tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya kampus kesayangan mereka ini akan kedatangan murid baru yang akan menggemparkan seluruh kampus. Mungkin saja predikat 'Pangeran Kampus' akan disandang oleh anak baru itu.

Entahlah,,,, mungkin saja...

Luhan tak berminat dengan anak baru itu. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia selalu ingin tau hal ter-up date yang paling up date di kampusnya. Buktinya, Baekhyun sudah lenyap di sampinya. Dan sepenglihatannya Baekhyun sudah membaur dengan segerombolan yeoja penggosip itu.

"Ck... ck... Tukang gosip." Gumam Luhan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Percuma menunggui Baekhyun. Ia akan sangat lama.

"Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai sahabat sep..."

Bruuukkk...

"Awww... appo!" Pekik Luhan saat bokong mulusnya mencium lantai koridor dengan mesranya.

Saat ia mendongkak, ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit seputih susu. Bukannya menolong Luhan, pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan dingin lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dasar tidak tau sopan santun!" Geram Luhan. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan memasukki ruang kelasnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan keras, dan jangan lupakan sumpah serapah yang Luhan berikan untuk pemuda itu sepanjang jalan.

Ketika sampai di ruang kelasnya, Luhan langsung mengambil tempat nomor dua paling belakang di samping jendela yang langsung menuju taman kampus. Biasanya Luhan akan mengambil tempat paling belakang. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sedang dalam kondisi bad mood. Ia merasa ada suatu hal buruk yang akan menghampiri hidupnya.

Luhan pun memasang sebuah ear phone berwarna biru pada telinganya dan mulai memutar lagu. Mencoba menghilangkan firasat buruk yang berkecambuk di hatinya.

"Luhaaaaaaaannnn~~~ Luuluuuu... Yuhuuuu...!" Luhan mendecak sebal saat sebuah teriakan nyaring mampu menembus kecangnya suara yang dihasilkan dari ear phone milik Luhan. Bahkan satu lagu pun belum selesai, tapi sudah ada Baekhyun yang mengganggunya.

Luhan melepaskan ear phonnya secara paksa saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya. Sungguh, mahkluk di sebelahnya ini sangat mengganggu.

"Apa Baekie...?"

"Ternyata firasatku benar Lu. Di kampus kita ini akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Ia bertubuh tinggi tegap, kulitnya seputih susu dan maranya sangat dingin. Uhhhh... pasti ia sangat tampan. Ohhh... iya! Kata mereka dia memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi dan ia pindahan dari London."

"Pantas saja ia tak punya sopan santun. Ternyata dari London." Gumam Luhan lalu kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya pada taman di luar sana.

"Ehhh? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Yaaa! Katakan padaku dia seperti apa? Luhan!"

"Ishhh... biasa saja. Bahkan ia lebih mirip ular jenis albino. Tadi dia menabrakku. Bukannya menolongku, ia malah berlalu pergi dengan matanya itu yang kelewat dingin. Tak punya sopan santun."

"Mungkin ia hanya segan padamu Lu. Kau jangan hanya melihat sebelah sisinya saja. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat tampan. Huaaa... aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Beruntung sekali kau Luhan. Andaikan aku saat itu berada di posisimu. Aku pasti sangat senang. Lu,,, kenapa tadi kau tak menungguku? Kau itu ta-"

"YAA! DIAM KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN. KAU INI SEPERTI YEOJA. SEKARANG KAU BUKA CELANAMU ITU. DAN LIHAT PUNYA MENONJOL ATAU TIDAK! JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI YEOJA!" Teriak Luhan yang sudah naik pitam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar bentakkan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan bukan orang tempramental seperti itu. Tapi firasat buruknya itu selalu mengganggunya. Hingga membuat emosinya menjadi tak stabil.

Luhan pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Moodnya hancur total hari ini. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat Cho Songsenim berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mau kemana kau tuan Xi? Bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu?" Tanya dosen tersebut. Dengan berat hati ia pun menyeret kakinya yang seberat besi lima ton ke kursi yang ia tempati tadi. Sedangkan dosen itu berjalan ketengah tengah kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo... hari ini kalian kedatang mahasiswa baru. Kau yang di luar silahkan masuk!" Ucap dosen itu. Seluruh mahasiswa -kecuali Luhan- yang ada di kelas itu langsung heboh ketika mengetahui bahwa anak baru yang mereka gembor - gemborkan akan masuk di kelas mereka. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, masuklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu. Siapapun bisa merasakan hawa dingin saat menatap matanya

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jonun Oh Sehun Imnida. Bangapsumnida." Ucap Sehun lalu ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman dua ratus empat puluh. Baca dan saya akan meminta salah satu dari kalian untuk menjelaskan materi itu." Ucap dosen itu lalu ia pun duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Sehun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong, tepatnya berada di belakang Luhan. Saat Sehun telah duduk di belakangnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tetapi ia mencoba mengalihkan firasat buruknya

TBC or DELET?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Oh ZhiyuLu Fujoshi

Title : Popobawa

Genre : Mysteri, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, NC21, Dirty Talk, Hard NC.

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao DLL.

Pair : HunHan, Baekyeol, Taoris

Disclaime : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Papi Hun dan Mami Han hanya milik saya seorang!

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

"Kau yakin Lu?"

"Nde Baekie."

"Apa kau tidak mau aku temani selama di perputakaan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan yang bisa terbilang cepat.

"Tidak usah! Kasian Chanyeol jika menunggumu."

"Gwenchana Lu! Ia bisa menunggu."

"Aisshhh... aku bisa sendiri. Kasian Chanyeol jika kau suruh menunggumu. Bukankah ini yang paling kau tunggu - tunggu? Bisa berkencan dengan si Park Chanyeol. Jadi kenapa kau sia - siakan? Pergilah aku tak apa!"

"Tidak bisa begitu Lu. Inikan tugas kelompok kita berdua. Jadi aku juga harus ikut andil dalam mengerjakan tugas ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku menemanimu di perpustakaan. Apalagi saat ini kampus sudah sangat sepi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku hanya sebentar Baekhyun. Aku tak mengerjakannya di perpustakaan. Aku hanya akan meminjam buku di perpustakaan lalu pulang. Jika ada yang macam - macam denganku, akan aku beri dia pelajaran dengan beberapa jurus judo yang kau ajarkan padaku."

"Kau yakin bisa?"

"Ya! Kau meremehkanku? Walaupun banyak yang bilang wajahku cantik, sebenarnya jati diriku ini adalah namja yang sangat menly. Kau catat itu!" Sentak Luhan yang merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sedikit menyindirnya.

"Ya...ya! Baiklah jika terjadi sesuatu telfon aku yah! Pai Luhan."

"Nde... Semoga sukses. Pai Baekhyun!" Jerit Luhan pada Baekhyun yang telah berlari di lorong kampus.

Setelah tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dibalik tembok, ia pun meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri lorong kampus yang sepi itu. Sedikit banyaknya, Luhan merasa takut dengan susana kampus tersebut yang sangat sepi. Namun Luhan cepat - cepat membuang perasannya. Bukankah ini kemauannya sendiri? Pergi ke perpustakaan kampus tanpa ditemani Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sebuah pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'. Di dalam ia menelusuri deretan rak - rak buku yang berjejer di ruangan itu. Lalu masuk ke deretan rak buku yang bertuliskan 'Ekonomi' di barisan paling belakang.

Mata rusanya terus memperhatikan deretan buku itu, agar cepat mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya. Namun, saat sedang seriusnya mencari buku, Luhan melihat sekelebat bayangan orang melintas di deretan rak buku paling belakang.

"Itu siapa?" Gumam Luhan, sambil berjalan perlahan ke bagian rak buku paling belakang. Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Nihil

Tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sudahlah,,, mungkin itu penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang merapikan buku." Gumam Luhan berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit takut dengan susana perpustakaan yang sangat sepi, tak ada pengunjung lain selain dirinya.

Ia pun berjalan ke rak tempat ia mencari buku tadi. Kembali mencari buku yang diinginkannya. Hingga fokus matanya terhenti pada sebuah buku yang terletak paling atas. Ia mencoba meraih buku itu. Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. Melompat - lompat pun ia tak sampai.

"Aisshhh... ottokhe? Aku tak sampai!" Gumam Luhan. Ia kembali berusaha menggapai buku itu dengan menjnjitkan lagi kakinya.

"Eh?"

Bingung Luhan ketika buku yang diinginkannya diambil oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu. Matanya terbelak kaget ketika melihat siapa sosok di sampingnya.

"Ka-kau mau apa Se-Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Luhan dengan kegugupan yang sangat kentara.

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan kedua tanyannya pada sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Luhan. Sehingga tubuh mungilnya terkurung dalam kepungan kedua tangan kekar Sehun.

Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan. Mata elang Sehun terus memandang mata rusa Luhan dengan intens. Membuatnya tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun. Seolah olah mata elang itu memberikan hipnotis

menjadikan seseorang sebuah batu ketika menatapnya.

"Hm? Kau tak tahu?" Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Membuat buku kuduknya kembali merinding. Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang nan mulus milik Luhan. Menghirup aroma feromon Luhan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Eungghhh... kaushh... mau apahh?" Desah Luhan ketika Sehun mulai menciumi lehernya dengan sedukatif. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah semakin gencar menciumi leher putih nan mulus yang ada di hadapnnya. Bukan hanya menciumnya, Sehun bahkan menjilat leher itu seperti menjilat sebuah ice cream. Menggigit leher itu bagaikan seorang vampir. Hingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan. Seolah bercak itu memberikan tanda bahwa saat ini Luhan hanya milik Sehun. Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun, namun yang ada kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kiri Sehun

"Akhhh enggghhh... hentikanhh! Owhhngghh" Desahan itu kembali menguar dari bibir mungil Luhan ketika Sehun menarik kerah baju Luhan dengan kasar dan menciumi bahu putih itu dengan sedukatif.

Tidak bisanya Luhan seperti ini. Bahkan Baekhyun saja yang notabennya adalah sahabat Luhan sejak high school saja tak pernah menyentuh Sehun yang baru beberapa jam ditemuinya, sudah berani menciumi lehernya. Entahlah,,, Ia terlalu terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Seolah menginginkan lebih.

Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Luhan. Memperhatikan wajah sayu syarat akan nafsu yang tergambar di wajah imut itu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen yang berkeliaran disekitarnya. Membuat bibir itu terlihat semakin sexy. Sungguh, saat ini hatinya terus memberontak ingin merasakan bibir sexy itu.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Memiringkan kepalanya lalu menempelkan bibir miliknya ke bibir milik Luhan. Awalnya Sehun hanya mengecup bibir itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Luhan.

Luhan tak merespon apa - apa, namun lama - lama ia mulai terbawa susana hingga ia pun menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya guna membalas ciuman Sehun. Merubah kecupan itu menjadi French Kiss. Saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

"Emmhh...enghh" Desahan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun berusaha melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Mengabsen setiap penghuni yang ada didalamnya. Terlihat jelas rahang tegas milik Sehun menguasai permainan panas itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua kepala itu saling bergerak liar, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk mereka. Hingga saliva -yang enah milik siapa- itu mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan dan mengalir turun menuju lehernya yang terdapat banyak kiss mark karya Oh sehun.

Cupphh...

Luhan mendesah kecewa tatkala Sehun melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Namun kekecewaannya segera berganti menjadi desahan yang sangat menggairahkan ketika Sehun kembali memberi tanda keunguan di leher Luhan.

"Owwhh... akhhh Sehuuunhhh eungghh" Desahan Luhan naik satu oktav ketika tangan Sehun masuk kedalam kemejanya, menyentuh dua tonjolan yang ada di dada Luhan. Mengelus elusnya dengan lembut seacar bergantian lalu memelintirnya dengan pelan membuat tonjolan itu semakin menegang

Tangan Sehun kembali turun menuju resleting celana Luhan lalu menariknya kebawah. Membuka celan jeans itu secara paksa. Tak lupa membuka celana boxer dan celana dalam Luhan hingga ia tak memakai apapun sebagai bawahan

"Ahh... ahh.. sshh.. owwhh yeahh.. terusshh..." Desah Luhan ketika tangan kekar milik Sehun mulai mengelus dan meremas junior Luhan yang sudah menegang. Membuat precum milik Luhan perlahan keluar.

Luhan benar benar melayang di langit saat kedua titik sensitifnya disentuh Sehun dengan sedukatif. Lalu Sehun perlahan turun hingga ia menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Menatap junior mungil Luhan yang sudah sangat hard. Menggenggam junior itu lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat tak beraturan. Membuat empunya semakin menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Akhh... oh ahh ahh... trussshhh.. fashterhhh..." Desahan Luhan semakin melengking saat Sehun mengulum Junior Luhan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Eungghh... emmmh"

"Ahhh... fashterr... I wanna C-cummhh! AKKKHHH!" Jerit Luhan saat ujung kejantanannya menyeburkan cairan putih kental miliknya kedalam mulut Sehun. Ia lalu berdiri dan kembali mengulum bibir Luhan, mentransfer cairan itu kedalam mulut Luhan. Saling menikmati cairan itu dalam pagutan panas mereka.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, saat mereka sedang berciuman, Sehun sudah menanggalkan semua celananya. Mata Luhan langsung terbelak ia melihat Sehun sedang mengocok Juniornya yang sangat WOW. Bagaimana tidak. Panjang maupun diameternya sangat besar. Ukuran junior Sehun dua kali lipat dari miliknya. Yang ada di fikirannya, apakah Junior itu akan muat di 'hole'nya yang bahkan belum pernah di jamah oleh siapapun.

Saat Luhan sedang memikirkan hal itu, tiba - tiba saja Sehun mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan dan menyandarkannya kepinggulnya. Mengarahkan juniornya ke gerbang hole sempit Luhan. Dan...

"AAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!"

"Huhh..huhh..huh..."

Luhan mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya. Peluh - peluh itu membanjiri tubuh Luhan hingga bajunya pun basah. Ia memegang dadanya yang tedapat organ jantung yang sedang berdetak tak normal. Seakan - akan itu adalah mimpi yang paling buruk yang ia alami. Bisa - bisanya ia bermimpi melakukan 'this and that' dengan orang yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi di kampus. Mungkin besok pagi ia harus mencuci otaknya dengan air soda agar tidak berfikiran kotor seperti tadi.

Setelah kembali tenang, Luhan pun mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Saat ia akan membaringkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sosok Sehun sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan. Cepat - cepat Luhan menghidupka lampu tidur yang terletak di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Namun saat ia kembali melihat Sehun, pria itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada dirinya di kamar itu.

"Hahhh... kau mulai gila Xi Luhan!" Umpat Luhan

Ia pun memijat pelipisnya. Pikirannya benar benar kalut. Barusan tadi ia mimpi sedang bercinta dengan anak baru itu. Dan tadi ia melihat pria itu sedang menunjukkan seringainya kedapa Luhan yang ternyata hanya halusinasi Luhan saja. Apakah ia memerlukan Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk merehabilitas dirinya.

"Aku harus jaga jarak dengan anak baru itu!" Gumam Luhan. Ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan berlayar di dunia mimpi.

"I Got You!" Bisikan samar itu terbang terbawa angin. Sebuah bayangan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas langit membelah kegelapan malam yang kelam.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

Luhan sedang berjalan di lorong kampusnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Rambut acakan, bibirnya pucat, dan wajahnya yang kusut melebihi kemejanya yang belum disetrika.

Luhan trus berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan orang - orang yang berbisik di sekitarnya. Menghilangkan image 'Mahasiswa-Dengan-Wajah-Tampan' pada dirinya. Ia bagaikan sorang zombie. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ada semangat sedikitpun. Seolah tak bernyawa.

Ia tak perduli apa kata orang tentang dirinya. Sekelebat mimpinya tadi malam masih menguasai fikirannya. Bagaimana Sehun menciumnya dengan ganas, mengecup lehernya dengan sedukatif, mengelus niplenya dengan lembut dan mengelus juniornya dengan kasar.

"Shiit!"

Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja adiknya sudah terbangun. Ia mengutuk fikirannya kotornya. Frustasi. Itulah yang tergambar pada diri Luhan.

"Luhaaann... Hey Luu... Kau lihat ini aku bawa ap-... HEEYY! Angin topan dari mana yang meghantam dirimu? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Heboh Baekhyun sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan

"Kau tak panas. Kau ini kenapa. Kau seperti zombie. Kemana kau buang wajah tampanmu itu?"

"Sudahlah Baek! Apa yang kau bawa itu. Tumben sekali kau bawa buku tebal seperti ini. Bentuknya pun sangat usang. Seperti dari jaman Yunani Kuno saja."

"Memang benar. Lihat!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan judul buku itu pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit memicingkan matanya saat membaca judulnya. Tulisannya tidak bisa di baca karena pudar.

"Mitologi Yunani Kuno?"

"Yupp! Aku mendapatkan buku ini dari perpustakaan kota. Kau tahu, buku ini di letakkan di sisi paaaaaaaaaaling pojok di perpustakaan itu." Jelas Baekhyun dengan sangat antusias. Sedangkan Luhan memandangnya dengan tidak berminat.

"Di buku ini membahas tentang Popobawa. Di buku ini menye-..."

"POPOBAWA LAGI?!" Sentak Luhan. Fikirannya sudah sangat furustasi memikirkan masalah mimpinya tadi malam. Dan sekarang Baekhyun datang dan membahas masalah mahkluk tak jelas itu. Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun kalau hati Luhan sedang sangat buruk. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kelasnya.

"Ohhh... Ayolah Lu! Kali ini saja kau dengarkan apa kataku. Aku tak ingin suatu hal buruk terjadi padamu. Ia sangat membenci pria yang tak percaya dengan keberadaannya." Oceh Baekhyun, tapi tak sedikitpun Luhan menggubrisnya. Luhan malah semakin cepat berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Saat Luhan memasuki kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Sehun. Bagaikan Deja Vu. Luhan kembali melihat seringai mengerikan itu di wajah Sehun. Tatapan matanya yang dingin sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Menghilangkan fikiran gilanya. Dan cepat - cepat duduk di bangkunya. Sungguh, ia benar - benar akan gila jika memikirkan mimpi itu terus. Izinkan Luhan untuk sedikit lebih tenang dengan melenyapkan fikiran gila itu dari otaknya.

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana NCnya? Pasti ga panas. Pasti membosankan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Zhiyu buat adegan NCan. Jadi maklum aja kalau ga panas. Kasih saran dan kritik kalian yah soal adegan NCnya. Jujur aja otak Zhiyu buntu banget buat ngelanjutin semua fanficnya. Otak Zhiyu terkuras dengan ulangan yang berturut turut. Jadi baru bisa ngelanjut yang ini. My Private Guard akan up date terlambat. Miannn :(. Kalau kalian punya ide buat fanfic ini, bisa kok di bubuhkan di kotak review.

Makasih buat para readers yang ngesupport fanfic ini. Zhiyu ga nyangka kalau responnya bisa sebanyak ini. Makasiiihhhh banget. Zhiyu mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan kalian. Trus yang chap satunya Zhiyu bikin GS, itu salah ketik. Maaf yah atas ketidak nyamanannya.

Popobawa itu sejenis jin yang berasal dari cerita yunani kuno. Popobawa itu jin yang sangat menggilai sexs. Tubuhnya boncel, matanya satu, trus badannya kayak kelelawar. Saat siang ia menjadi manusia. Waktu malam ia jadi Jin. Kan di sini Sehun itu hasil dari Jin (Kyu appa) dan Manusia (Ming Eomma). Jadi saat ia menjadi jin, ga seutuhnya Zhiyu bikin kayak popobawa yang asli. Kalau Popobawa yang aslikan ada waktu tertentu untuk menjadi Jin, sedangkan Sehun bebas mau berubah kapan aja. Muka dan tubuhnya tetap sama, tapi dia punya tambahan satu mata di kening, dan tangannya kayak kelelawar. Setiap korban Sehun ga akan ingat dengan muka dia, cuma orang yang mencintai dia dengan tulus aja bisa ngingat dia. (Berkaitan dengan Kutukan). Untuk lebih lengkapnya, kalian bisa serching di Google dengan kata kunci 'Mitologi Yunani' atau 'Popobawa'

**Replay Reviews...**

cupcupcuphie12 : Luhan cowok. Maaf yah... zhiyu salah tulis. Ini yaoi kok. Zhiyu kurang suka GS. Karena Zhiyu suka apa adanya XD

lisnana1 : Hahahaa... makasih yah. Ini udah lanjut kok. Kalau Mpreg kemungkinan ada. Di tunggu aja.

IAL : ini udah lanjut. Makasih yah reviewnya.

exindira : Kamsahamnida #bow. Ini udah di lanjut kok

luluna99 : Ini udah lanjut. Maaf yah, yang itu salah tulis. Zhiyu silap. #diAmukMingEomma. Ini yaoi, karena Zhiyu kurang suka GS

irnaaa90 : Makasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut kok.

CuteManlydeer : Huaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... Makasih pujiannya. Ini udah lanjut kok. Iya si Yehet jadi Jin. Hahaaa... awal denger popobawa itu Zhiyu juga mikirnya kayak kamu. Popo itu ciuman bawa itu apaan. Itu di atas Zhiyu udah jelasin tentang Popobawa. Makasih yah reviewnya.

kim heeki : Hai juga ^_~… Sebenarnya popobawa itu saat siang dia akan menyamar jadi manusia, dan malam jadi Jin. Tapi kalau Sehun kan manusia setengah Jin, jadinya dia bisa berubah semau dia. Saat dia berubah dia itu ga sepenuhnya kayak bapaknya. Cuma di tambah satu matanya trus tangan kayak kelelawar.

RZHH261220 : Iya, Sehunnya jadi Popobawa aka Jin. Ini udah di lanjut. Ga jadi End. Tentu aja donkss.. bakalan Hard eNCehh

younlaycious88 : Si Yehet Zhiyu bikin jadi Jin stengah manusia. Hahahaa... Lulu jadi target santapan Sehun. Makasih yah udah review.

DahsyatNyaff : Makasih yah udah review. Ini udah di lanjut kok.

Leewadee : Makash bangeeeettt #LapIngus. Ini udah di lanjut kok.

wereyeolves : makasih atas pujiannya #melayang. Ini udah dilanjut kok

OHSRH88 : maaf yah atas penulisannya. Luhan cowok. Aku ga suka GS dan udah pasti ini Yaoi. Kamu bisa baca di atas Popobawa itu apa. Makasih yah atas reviewnya.

Uchiha Shesura-chan : Makasih yah reviewnya. Ini idah dilanjut kok :)

KazuRin shippers : makasih yah reviewnya sayang... trus makasih juga buat dukungannya.

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE : Kemungkinan couple lainakan pasti ada. Tapi cuma jadi selingan. Saolnya Zhiyu ga sanggup buat fanfic panjang panjang. Makasih yah atas reviewnya.

zee konstantin : Hahahaa... idah pasti jadi Hard eNCeh. Tapi hga tau bakalan apanas atau engga.

ShinJiWoo920202 : Iya... Sehun anaknya kyu appa dan Ming Eomma. Dia bisa berubah jadi Jin kapan aja. Karena di tertarik dengan Luhan. Dan lagi Popobawa itu bakalan nyerang pria yang ga percaya dengan keberadaannya. Makasih yah atas reviewnya. Ini udah di lanjut kok :)

Guest : Ini udah dilanjut kok. Penjelasan tentang Popobawa ada di atas udah Zhiyu cantumin. Makasih yah udah review.

julie : Yeheeettt... iya dia anaknya KyuMin. Ga tau kenapa Zhiyu suka banget Kyumin jadi ortunya Sehun. Yang di fikiran Zhiyu waktu itu Gurunya Cho heheheee :D. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Jeongmal kamsahamnidaaa...!

hunhanminute : Iyah Si Yehet jadi Jin. Sebenarnya ga tega sih. Tapi si Yehet udah terlanjur mentanda tangani kontrak sampai Fanfic ini selesai. Kemungkinan besar Lulu bakalan hamil. Makasih yah udah review. Ini udah dilanjut kok.

Ema Kinoshita : Huahhhhh... Yeheeettt! Makasih yah. Ini udah lanjut kok.

Alifbata : Iya, dia turunan Popobawa. Ini ufah lanjut. Makasih yah atas reviwnya.

Ciachunyoo : Iyah itu ide Zhiyu sendiri. Biar lebih greget. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasihhh #bow

Makasih bangt buat review kalian aku terhuraaaaa... Jangan lupa review lagi yah abis baca. Aku masih amatiran dan butuh saran, kritik dari kalian. kalau ada kesalahan dari fanfic aku bilang aja. Aku bakal coba perbaiki. KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOREBUNNNNNNN! SARANGHAE!.

**Review again, pleasee,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Oh ZhiyuLu Fujoshi

Title : Popobawa

Genre : Mysteri, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, NC21, Dirty Talk.

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, DLL.

Pair : HunHan, Baekyeol

Disclaime : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Papi Hun dan Mami Han hanya milik saya seorang! Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

Luhan POV

"Untuk mendapatkan Net National Incomenya kalian hanya perlu mengurangkan hasil dari GNP sebelumnya lalu dikurang penyusutan bla bla bla..."

Yahh... setidaknya aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan wanita tua itu. Yang kulakukan saat ini hanya menatap papan tulis tak berdosa itu dengan fikiran yang telah melayang jauh dari otakku. Padahal tindakanku saat ini bisa dibilang nekat. Yang mengajar mata kuliah saat ini adalah Park Songsaenim. Dosen paling galak di antara dosen dosen paling galak yang ada di universitas ini. Entahlah... otakku terlalu malas untuk diajak kompromi dengan mata pelajaran hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangan bayangan kejadian tadi malam saja masih melekat jelas di fikiranku. Saat dia mencumbui titik sensitifku dengan liar. Membayangkan ia sedang mengulum juniorku dengan sangat lihai sambil terus mengelus nipleku yang telah menegang. Apa lagi kalau junior besarnya yang sangat menegang menghantam lubangku dengan ganasnya. Uhhh... dan saat itu...

Shitt! Adikku menengang. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan aku melakukan adegan panas itu dengan Oh Sehun saja aku sudah terangsang. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat celanaku menggembung.

Tokk tokk tokk

Aku terkesiap saat mendengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Kurasa ada mahasiswa yang telat. Hahhaaa.. berani sekali dia terlambat di jam pelajaran Park Songsaenim. Pasti dia akan dihukum habis habisan. Baiklah... mungkin sedikit hiburan bisa merilexsasikan syaraf syaraf otakku yang menegang akibat khayalan liarku tadi.

"Masuk!"

"Pssttt... Lu, menurutmu siapa yang terlambat?" Bisik Baekhyun yang berada di sampingku. Bisalah, rasa penasarannya melebihi rasa penasaran anak ABG yang baru merasakan puber.

"Entahlah Baek. Kita lihat saja nanti. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Pasti. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat mahasiswa yang di hukum Park Songsaenim." Dan aku mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun.

Ckleekkk...

Krieeet...

Mahasiswa itu pun membuka pintu ruangan lalu masuk kedalam setelah menutup pintu itu kembali. Ohh... ternyata dia yang terlambat. Mung- YAAAA! ITU OH SEHUN!

Kenapa dia bisa sekelas lagi dengaku? Sudahlah. Pasti nanti anak sombong itu akan mendapat hukuman dari Songsaenim dan aku tidak perlu menghabiskan tiga jam belajaran ini bersamanya.

"Kenapa anda terlambat Tuan... Oh?"

"Aku ketiduran di mobilku."

Semua mahasiawa langsung berbisik bisik mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terdengar sangat... yahhh sangat berani. Mahasiswa lain yang memberikan alasan logis saja di berikan hukuman yang sangat berat. Apa lagi dia yang berasalan seperti itu. Mungkin dia akan dihukum rajam.

"Jadi... bisakah aku duduk Park Songsaenim?" Ohh... itu seringai yang ia tunjukkan padaku tadi pagi. Sungguh. Dia itu anak presiden dari mana? Berani sekali dia berprilaku seperti itu. Sepertinya seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kelas ini berdebar debar menunggu sentakkan amarah dari Park Songseanim.

"Ya... silahkan duduk!"

WHAT?! Apa tadi katanya? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku rasa aku tak punya riwayat gangguan pendengaran. Apa ku sedang bermimpi? Saat kulihat sekitarku. Sepertinya mereka berfikiran sama sepertiku.

Seorang Park songsaenim tidak menghukum bahkan ia tidak memarahi mahasiswa yang terlambat saat jam pelajarannya. Mungkin Oh Sehun itu harus diberikan penghargaan.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Hanya dengan menatap Park Songsaenim, ia bisa masuk dengan tenang. Apa dia punya kekuatan... magis?

Kurasa tidak. Dia seperti mahasiswa yang lainnya. Mungkin saja dia mempunyai wewenang lebih sehingga park songsaenim tidak menghukumnya. Yah mungkin...

Saat dia berjalan melewatiku, kedua mata kami saling beradu. Mata elangnya menatapku dengan tajam. Sangat mirip dengan tatapan matanya yang ada di dalam mimpiku. Entahlah, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, aku melihat raut kesedihan di tatapan matanya. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu saat iris coklat terang miliknya menatap jauh ke mataku. Namun tatapan mengintimidasi masih tetap menguasai pancaran mata itu.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk persis di belakangku.

Wusshhhh...

Aku merasakan semilir angin yang sangat sejuk menghampiriku dari arah belakang. Membuatku merasa nyaman dan... terlindungi. Apa ini perbuatan Oh Sehun?

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja dengan si Sehun itu Lu. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Park Songsaenim sangat kejam. Anak yayasan kampus saja berani ia hukum. Kenapa si Sehun itu tidak?" Oceh Baekhyun sambil terus mengcomoti cemilan yang berada di sebuah toples yang sedang ia peluk.

"Entahlah Baek. Aku juga sedikit heran. Bahkan Park Songsenim tidak memarahinya." Balas Luhan yang masih fokus dengan notebook miliknya sambil terus memainkan jarinya di atas tombol keyboard. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Luhan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Apa jangan jangan... si Sehun itu ketua mafia terbesar di dunia dan mengancam Park Songsaenim."

"Jadi menurutmu si Sehun itu berbahaya?"

"Yapp! Kau benar. Kau lihat saja dari sifatnya yang sangat tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara. Ohhh... tadi kau lihatkan seringai yang ia tunjukkan pada Park Songsaenim?"

"Hemm... Iya. Kenapa dengai seringainya itu?"

"Rata rata mafia kelas kakap pasti mempunyai seringai yang mengerikan untuk menakut nakuti korbannya."

"Kau ta..."

Ting tong... ting tong...

"Aaaaa! Itu pasti Yeolie!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu ia pun bernajak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen milik Luhan.

"Baek! Kau mengajaknya menginap di sini?"

Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar jeritan Luhan.

"Tidak Lu. Aku hanya mengajaknya untuk bermain di sini."

"Kau dan dia sudah...?"

"Hahahaa... tentu saja." Sahut Baekhyun

"Yaaa! Baekiee! Aku belum selesai. Kemari kau!" Seperti ditulikan, Baekhyun terus saja berlari ke arah pintu apartemen.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu, munculah seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas rata rata dan di tambah senyuman lima jari yang mengiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yaaa! Yeolieeee... bogoshipo!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil memeluk pria itu yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun dengan begitu posesiv.

"Nado Baekie..."

"Ohhh... ya! Ya! Ige mwoya! Jinja! Jebal... jebal! Ya ya ya! Wooo! Jinja! Ohhh.. kkaebsong!" Gumam Luhan dari ruang tengah sambil menunjuk nunjuk televisi. Seolah olah ia tengah menikmati salah satu siaran televisi. Padahal ia sedang berusaha mengganggu acara Lovely Doveynya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hahhaaa... aku tahu kau akan marah jika aku berkunjung Lu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke ruang tengah setelah menutup pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Maka dari itu. Aku membawakanmu bubble tea dan sekotak pizza. Ja..."

"Mwo?! Jinjja? Yaaa... gumawo Dobi!" Sentak Luhan lalu ia pun mengambil semua bungkusan yang ada di tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakkannya di meja. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Khalianh khenapha khidhak khukhuk?" (Kalian kenapa tidak duduk) Tanya Luhan dengan beberapa butir Tapioka pearl yang masih dimulutnya.

"Kau telan itu dulu Lu. Kau seperti anak kecil." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mereka berdua pun duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Biarkan." Ucap Luhan lalu kembali menyantap makanannya dengan ganas.

"Dasar! Emmm yeol, kau tau Oh Sehun?"

"Iya, aku tau. Tadi pagi semua mahasiswa membicarakannya karena ia bisa lolos dari hukuman maut Park Songsaenim."

"Menurutmu kenapa bisa seperti itu ya?"

"Entahlah Baek. Menurutku ya, Sehun dan Park Songsaenim itu mempunyai hubungan spesial?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan yang telah sadar dari dunia kulinernya.

"Maksudku, Park Songsaenim dan Sehun itu berpacaran. Jadi dia tidak tega harus menghukum kekasihnya. Kan belakangan ini hubungan antara wanita berumur dan pemuda sedang marak maraknya."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Oh My lady Yeol." Bantah Luhan lalu kembali memasukkan sepotong pizza kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu bisa saja Lu. Apa lagi dosen galak itu belum juga menikah di umurnya yang bisa dibilang tua." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Aisshhh... terserah kalian saja. Aku ngantuk mau tidur. Silahkan berlovly dovey tapi jangan membuat suara desahan di rumahku!"

Blaam...

Ucap Luhan lalu ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling memandang dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan

"Tapi Luhan bilang jangan ada suara mendesah Yeol."

"Yaa... kita tidak usah pakai suara saja." Balas Chanyeol lalu ia pun menerjang tubuh Baekhyun hingga tertidur di sofa yang empuk.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

"Apa benar Sehun dan Park Songsaenim itu pacaran? Apakah selera namja playboy jaman sekarang seperti Park Songsaenim? Walaupun aku namja, tapi bahkan aku lebih cantik dari pada wanita mengerikan itu." Gumam Luhan yang belum tertidur. Ia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menunggu matanya merasakan kantuk.

"Atau mungkin dia ketua mafia? Tapi kenapa aku lebih suka kalau dia itu ketua mafia dari pada pacarnya Park Songsaenim?"

"Apa aku menyukainya? Memang sih, dia tampan, putih, tinggi trus- YAAKKK! Apa yang kau fikirkan Xi Luhan! Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Gumam Luhan lalu ia pun menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap..._

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kurus sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong sempit nan pengap. Lorong - lorong itu hanya di terangi obor - obor yang menempel pada dindingnya. Terkadang di lorong - lorong itu terdapat beberapa buah ruangan yang di tutup dengan besi - besi panjang. Atau biasa kita sebut dengan sel penjara.

Tak ada apapun di ruangan itu. Hanya ada seonggok daging busuk yang di penuhi lalat lalat yang bertubuh besar. Atau bahkan yang lebih parahnya beberapa tulang berulang yang sudah keropos dimakan waktu. Seperti tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. Sepi tak bersuara. Hanya derap langkah kakinya saja yang terus menggema.

Namun hal itu tak mempan untuk mengentikan langkah pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia terus saja menelusuri lorong - lorong tersebut dan kadang ia berbelok ke lorong yang lainnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah hafal betul dengan seluk beluk lorong tak berujung ini.

_Tap..._

Hingga langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang lebih pantas di sebut sel penjara. Gelap, pengap, tak bercahaya. Hanya ada sebuah lubang kecil sebagai pentilasi udara. Di dalam sana ada seorang manusia yang tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Kepalanya ia benamkan di antara kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya pun sangat kurus. Bagai tak makan selama bertahun tahun.

"Aku datang..." gumam pria itu yang bahkan lebih pantas di sebut bisikkan.

Sosok itu pun langsung mengangkat kepanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memasukki indra pendengarannya. Sebuah perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam langsung melesak dengan hebat di hatinya saat mendengar suara itu. Bahkan sebuah cairan bening mengalir begitu deras dari kedua sudut kelopak matanya untuk membuktikan betapa besarnya prasaan rindu itu.

Ia mencoba untuk berjalan ke arah pria itu. Namun sia sia. Bahkan hanya untuk berdiri saja pun kakinya tak sanggup. Tak kehabisan akal. Sosok itu merangkak dengan pelan ke arah pria itu hingga ke pintu sel ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan pria itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan sosok tersebut.

"Sehuniee..." gumam sosok itu sambil mengelus pipi pria itu -yang ia panggil dengan Sehun- dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Namun, betapa teganya Sehun menepis tangan sosok tersebut yang ternyata Sungmin. Sosok pria yang mempunyai kelebihan telah melahirkannya ke dunia yang fana ini.

"Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau melahirkanku seperti ini?! Menjadi sosok iblis yang di takuti oleh manusia. Kenapa... KENAPA EOMMA?!" Racau Sehun yang kini telah dibanjiri air mata.

Selalu seperti ini. Sehun akan datang ke tempatnya dan menyalahi dirinya akan takdir memilukan yang tengah di pikulnya.

"Sehun... andaikan eomma bisa, eomma mau bertukar posisi denganmu. Eomma juga sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Harus melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu setiap hari. Eomma juga ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia layaknya anak - anak remaja seusiamu. Menikmati masa masa remajamu tanpa ada beban. Tapi... eomma tak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Kutukan itu tak bisa dihilangkan jika bukan kau sendiri yang menghilangkannya. Eomma juga lelah hidup seperti ini. Eomma juga ingin merasakan masa tua. Tidak bertahan di umur eomma yang saat ini."

"Eomma menyayangimu Sehun... Sungguh. Eomma sangat merindukan saat - saat dimana kau masih menjadi bayi kecil eomma yang manis. Yang bisa eomma manja manjakan. Mengatakan saranghae pada eomma dengan aksen cadelmu. Hikss... eomma..." Sungmin tak mampu meneruskan kata - katanya. Terlalu sedih bila ia mengingat masa lalunya bersama sang buah hati yang kini membencinya.

Sungmin pun menghapus air matanya secara paksa. Ia mencoba merangkak kembali ke pojok ruangan. Terlalu sakit hatinya saat anak yang telah ia lahirkan dengan susah payah, malah membencinya seperti ini.

"Eomma..." gumam Sehun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin yang akan pergi. Saat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun, ia melihat wajah rupawan itu dihiasi genangan air mata.

"Mianhae eomma. Aku janji akan membebaskanmu dari sini. Aku janji eomma. Aku akan selalu menjadi bayi kecilmu yang manis eomma. Tharanghae eomma..." gumam Sehun

"Hikss... hikss... Nado Sehun. Kau memang akan selalu menjadi bayi kecil eomma yang manis. Eomma pasti akan menunggumu membebaskan eomma."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

"Eunghhh... ahh ahh... owhhh... yeahh terushhh..."

"Owhh... there Sehun. Fasterhhh... owhhh... fucking me hard sehuuuunhhh..."

Luhan terus menyebutkan nama Sehun dalam desahannya. Matanya masih terus terpejam. Badannya meliuk - liuk dengan liarnya. Mengekspresikan setiap kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya dengan desahan desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ahh... ahhh... sshhh... I wanna cumhh.. okhh... SEHUUUNN!" Dan dengan jeritan itu, sebuah cairannya putih menyembur dari ujung kejantannya yang sangat menegang. Membasahi celana boxer yang ia pakai.

Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, kini terbuka. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya, menetralisir cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Celanaku basah?!" Bingung Luhan. Lalu ia pun mengendus - endus bau cairan yang membasahi kasur dan celananya.

"Inikan bau sperma. Aku..." gumam Luhan terpotong saat kilasan kejadian mimpinya terlintas di fikirannya bagaikan sebuah film yang terpotong potong. Hingga...

"YAAAA! KENAPA AKU MIMPI SEPERTI ITU?!" Jerit Luhan saat ia menyadari mimip yang ia alami saat tidur

Dok dok dok...

"Luuuuu... kau kenapa? Neo gwenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun dari luar sambil menggedor pintu kamar Luhan.

"Ndee... aku tak apa." Balas Luhan. Setelah di rasanya Baekhyun telah pergi, ia pun memandangi kekacauan yang ia lakukan. Bed covernya yang tak berbentuk di tambah bau sperma yang sangat menyengat.

"Akhhh!" Pekik Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia pun membuka bed covernya dan memasukkannya ke keranjang yang berada di sudut kamar mandinya beserta baju dan celananya yang basah. Lalu masuk ke dalam box shower yang tersedia di kamar mandinya.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

"Hahhh... segarnya." Gumam Luhan yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sambil berjalan menuju washtafel. Ia baru saja selesai dengan dunia airnya. Dan kini ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan pada pinggangnya.

Setelah selesai menggosok gigi, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sehabis berkumur kumur.

"HUUUAAAAA!" Sontak Luhan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat ia melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang menyeringai memenuhi cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan kembali melihat ke dalam cermin melalui sela sela jarinya.

"Hahh... astaga!" Lega Luhan saat ia melihat tak ada apapun di dalam cermin. Hanya ada dirinya yang di selimuti kesunyian di kamar mandi tersebut. Ia menumpukan kedua tanganya pada washtafel. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena terkejut atas kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

Ia pun melihat ke sekitarnya, untuk memeriksa keadaan kamar mandi tersebut. Tak ada yang ganjil di ruangan itu. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia memasukinya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya merinding saat kemungkinan kemungkinan buruk melintas di fikirannya.

"Huaaaa... eomma!" Jerit Luhan sambil berlari dari kamar mandi bagaikan orang yang tengah di kejar hantu di rumah hantu.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu Fujoshi ~~**

* * *

"Kau yakin Lu tak ingin ke ruang kesehatan saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang melewati lorong - lorong kampus mereka. Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Hemm.. baiklah." Balas Baekhyun dan mereka pun kembali diselimuti kesunyian.p

"Kenapa ramai sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat fokus matanya melihat banyak mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul di depan mading kampus.

"Ada apa baek?" Tanya Luhan yang kini mulai buka suara.

"Entahlah Lu. Emm... Yeolie! Kemari!" Jerit Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kerumunan mahasiswa tersebut. Merasa dirinya di panggil, ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Wae Baekie?"

"Di sana kenapa ramai sekali? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi, kau tau Choi Siwon?"

"Ehmmm... tentu saja. Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"MWO?!" Pekik Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Tapi... kenapa bisa?" Luhan yang awalnya merasa tidak perduli pun kini pun mulai ikut dalam percakapan dua sejoli yang ada di hadapannya. Memang sih, ia tak dekat dengan Choi Siwon si anak konglomerat itu, tapi mendengar ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa, sepertinya cukup menarik.

"Dia berkata bahwa tadi malam ia di sodomi mahkluk yang bernama Popobawa."

"Kau bercanda yeol?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak! Ia berkata bahwa tadi malam ia di sodomi Popobawa saat tengah malam. Mahkluk itu mengancamnya jika dia tidak memberi tahukan keberadaannya dengan orang lain, maka mahkluk itu akan terus mendatanginya."

"Nah! Kau dengar sendirikan Lu. Bahkan sudah ada korban dari Popobawa itu. Kau seharusnya percaya dengan keberadaan mahkluk itu. Kau mau kalau bernasibmu sama dengan Choi Siwon?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang - guncangkan kedua bahu Luhan.

"Aishhh... Baek!" Geram Luhan sambil menepis kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak percaya dengan makhluk seperti itu. Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mahkluk seperti itu. Jadi,,, hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya!"

Setelah berceloteh panjang lebar, Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan Baekyeol couple menuju kelasnya.

"Yeol,,, kau percaya dengan Popobawa?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau bernasib sama dengan Choi Siwon."

"Ya tuhan... lindungilah sahabat hamba..."

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana? Maaf yah kalau chap yang ini membosankan. Maaf banget. Udah up datenya lama, pas up date malah membosankan isinya. Maaf banget yahh...

Makasih buat para readers yang masih setia buat baca fanfic Zhiyu. Makasih banget. Zhiyu butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Maaf yah Zhiyu ga bisa balas review kalian saty satu. Waktunya mendesak banget buat ngepost. Kamsahamnidaaa...!

**Review again, please...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeol,,, kau percaya dengan Popobawa?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau bernasib sama dengan Choi Siwon."

"Ya tuhan... lindungilah sahabat hamba..."

* * *

Author : Oh ZhiyuLu Fujoshi

Title : Popobawa

Genre : Mysteri, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, NC21, Dirty Talk.

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, DLL.

Pair : HunHan, Baekyeol

Disclaime : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Papi Hun dan Mami Han hanya milik saya seorang! Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Atau mungkin kita jodoh?

* * *

**Oh Zhiyulu**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Popobawa ©**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Bruuukkk...

Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Merutuki kabar yang terpajang di mading kampus yang -menurutnya- sangat mengada - ada. Mana mungkin ada jin yang ingin diketahui keberadaannya.

"Apa apaan mereka. Choi Siwon itu gila karena hartanya terlalu banyak. Mana mungkin ada jin Popobawa. Kalau pun ada, pasti dia sudah mati. Itukan sudah lama sekali. Uhhh... pemikiran mereka semua kuno sekali. Genggaman saja yang gadget, tapi pemikiran mereka jadul, tak keren! Primitif!" Umpat Luhan sambil bersandar pada kursinya. Ia membongkar tasnya untuk mencari earphone dan Iphonenya. Mungkin sedikit lagu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang meldak - ledak.

"Jadi... kau tak percaya?" Tubuh Luhan langsung membeku mendengar suara berat itu.

Suara ini yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya setiap malam. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit takut untuk melihat kebelakang, tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku untuk sekedar melihat kebelakang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia yakin pertanyaan itu untuknya. Dan ia penasaran dengan maksud Sehun. Saat melihat kebelakang, ia melihat Sehun duduk di belakangnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

"Ka-kau men-de-ngarku?" Gugup Luhan. Hampir setiap malam ia melihat tubuh itu tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Mengerang nikmat di atas tubuhnya sambil menumbuk titik sweetpotnya dengan intens. Yah walaupun sebenarnya itu semua hanya mimpi. Namun, itukan sama saja dengan ia membayangkan tubuh itu telanjang.

"Bahkan mereka semua mendengar umpatanmu." Balas Sehun dengan sengit. Luhan tak mengerti, kenapa ada ekspresi marah pada wajah Sehun? Apakah ia penggemar Popobawa seperti Baekhyun? Lihatlah, bahkan urat -urat pelipisnya menonjol dengan sangat jelas.

"Ma-maaf kalau mengganggumu Sehun-ssi." Ucap Luhan lalu ia pun membungkukan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali memasang earphone yang bertengger di lehernya, berlalu pergi dari kelas tersebut. Mungkin dia mau tidur lagi di mobilnya.

"Take care!" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan seringai andalannya ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan kembali membeku. Apa maksudnya denga 'Take Care'? Sungguh demi gigi Chanyeol yang teramat berkilau, seringai itu begitu mengerikan. Membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding. Apa Sehun itu bisa melihat masa depan. Apa di masa depannya nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan?

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Langit malam begitu indah berkat bantuan sang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga malam. Kesuyian mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul. Walaupun pada kenyataannya masih ada segelintir orang yang mengejar recehan uang.

"Akhhhh... ahh.. hhh... ber-hentihhhh... akkhhh shhh... sssak-kithhh."

Desahan - desahan erotis itu terus menggema di dalam ruangan sempit nan gelap tersebut. Tubuh mereka bedua dibanjiri oleh keringat. Pria berkulit putih itu terus menusukkan kejantanannya kedalam menhole pria yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya.

Jeritan memilukan itu tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari mulut pria yang berperan sebagai bottom. Namun, seolah ditulikan, pria albino itu terus saja menyodokkan kejantanannya kedalam menhole pria itu. Tubuhnya terhentak hentak seiring dengan tusukkan pria itu. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat akibat kelelahan melayani pria di atasanya ini yang tak kunjung puas.

"Kephharat kauhhh Oh Sehunhh... ak-kanhh ku laporkanhhh kauhhh... Kauhhh akanhh akhh... ohhh mat-tihh."

"Benarkahh? Kau takhh akan pernahh mengingat Oh Ssehunhh pernah melakukanh inih padamuh. Di ingatanmuh hanya ada Popobawa."

"Berhntihhh akuhh mohonhhh... akuhhh AKHHHH!" Tidak, pria berwajah imut itu bukan mencapai organismenya, lebih tepatnya ia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena kelelahan setiap malam disetubuhi pria berkulit putih itu.

Mungkin kalian berfikir sangat tidak logis jika hanya karena bercinta bisa menyebabkan kematian. Hell! Imposible!

Tapi mungkin kalian akan berfikir dua kali jika kejadiannya seperti ini. Melakukan hubungan ranjang setiap malam dengan ukuran kejantanan pria itu yang 'sangat' besar di atas rata - rata. Mungkin bisa di maklumi jika hanya satu ronde. Bagaimana jika sepuluh ronde setiap malam? Di tambah lagi pria berwajah imut itu yang mengalami stress berat sehingga tak mau makan. Apa kalian masih bisa mengatakan 'Imposible'?

Ia pun beralih memakai pakaiannya dan menatap pria itu sejenak.

"Kau yang bodoh Lee Tarmin! Sudah ku bilang, aku akan terus menyetubuhimu sampai kau mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku nyata. Kau saja yang membangkang."

Ia pun berjalan secara perlahan menuju jendela kamar tersebut. Melebarkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang menembus kegelapan kota Seoul yang masih terjaga.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Sehun mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah balkon rumah yang bisa terbilang mewah. Rumah elit itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan, di tambah lagi tak ada satu rumah pun yang berdampingan dengan rumah itu. Sendiri dan terisolasi.

Sayap di punggung pria itu secara perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan kuping kelelawar dan tangannya yang meruncing, kembali kebentuk normal. Setelah kembali ke mode 'manusia'nya, ia menggeser pintu kaca yang terhubung langsung dengan kamarnya, lalu menutupnya kembali setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut

Awalnya ia ingin membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur king sizenya, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang terpajang di kamarnya. Lukisan seorang pria manis yang terbingkai dengan indahnya.

Ia mendekati lukisan itu. Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut matanya saat ia mengelus permukaan kanvas itu dengan tangannya.

"Eomma..."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Malam ini langit begitu aneh. Seharusanya malam ini langit berwarna hitam dengan ribuan bintang yang menemani bulan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tapi, untuk kali ini jangan harap! Malam ini langit berwarna ungu gelap dengan bulan purnama yang berwarna semerah darah. Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Bahkan sesekali terjadi angin puting beliung yang masih bisa dikatakan kecil. Tak ada seorang manusia pun yang berada di luar rumah. Atau mungkin mereka memang tak ada di rumah?

Namun, bisa kita lihat seorang manusia dengan perut yang teramat buncit sedang digendong mahkluk aneh yang sangat menyeramkan. Mahkluk itu dengan lihainya terbang membelah tiupan angit yang sangat kencang. Berusaha melindungi pria yang tengah digendongnya dari benda - benda yang tertiup bersama angin.

"Kyu... sakiiit!" Jerit pria itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Sabarlah ming. Aku akan mencari tempat aman untuk aegya kita lahir."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan penyihir itu? Dia masih mengejar kita. Akhhh! Appo!"

"Sabarlah ming. Aku mohon. Aku tak ingin kehilangamu. Sabarlah. Jebal." Mahkluk aneh itu terus saja meracau tidak jelas pada pria yang tengah digendongnya.

Akhirnya mahkluk itu mendarat di sebuah gubuk yang berada di tengah hutan. Tubuhnya berubah kembali menjadi manusia normal berparaskan rupawan. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal yang menggoda. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam gubuh tak berpenghuni itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh pria itu di atas ranjang beranyaman bambu.

"Ming, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus mengalahkan penyihir itu agar kita bebas dari kutukannya. Kau tak maukan kalau anak kita nanti sepertiku?" Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan sosok yang ada di hadapnnya. Ia tak sanggup hanya untuk berbicara. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ngilu. Keringat dingin mulai membajiri tubuhnya.

"Aku janji akan kembali dengan wujud manusia yang sesungguhnya. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama anak kita nanti. Aku akan berjuang memusnahkan penyihir itu. Kau juga harus berjuang melahirkan anak kita. Aku pasti akan kembali sebelum terbit fajar. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan anak kita menjadi monster sepertiku. Aku harus pergi. Aku tak mau penyihir itu mengetahui keberadaanmu. Aku pergi dulu. Saranghae."

Setelah mengecup kening Sungmin sejenak, Kyuhyun pergi dari gubug itu. Terbang membelah kegelapan dengan kondisi tubuh jinnya.

"Aegya... ayo kita berju-AKKKHHHH! APPO! HUHHH HUHHH... ENGHHHH..." Sungmin terus mendorong janin yang berada di rahimnya. Ia setengah tidur dengan menumpukan tubunya pada kedua sikunya. Seluruh tubuhnya telah dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"APPOOO! HYAAAHHH...HUHHH ENGGGHHHHH..." Tubuhnya benar - benar terasa dibelah dua. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari pertama kali Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya dengan kejantanannya yang teramat besar. Bahkan rasanya ia benar - benar tak sanggup harus menggeluarkan hasil cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia cepat - cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus bisa. Mereka berdua sama - sama sedang berjuang menuju kehidupannya bersama keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia.

"ENGHHHH... HUHH HUHH AAAAKKKHHHHHHH!"

"Oweeekk... oweekk... oweeekkk..." Tangisan itu menggantikan jeritan memilukan Sungmin. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang di penuhi peluh serta ekspresi kelelahan. Ia mencoba meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa perduli dengan tubuh bayi itu yang di penuhi darah.

"Hikss... sarangahae nae aegya. Aku eommamu."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Keadaan pagi ini jauh lebih tenang dari tadi malam. Keadaan alam kembali menormal. Pagi yang cerah, matahari yang bersinar terang dan udara pagi yang sejuk. Burung berkicauan menyambut hari yang baru. Walaupun pohon - pohon tumbang ikut menghiasi pagi yang damai ini.

"Enghhhh..." Sungmin sedikit terusik ketika cahaya matahari menerpa wajah manisnya. Ia bernajak duduk sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan jarinya. Menetralisir cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya.

Senyuman itu kembali merekah saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di sebelahnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengelus pipi tembam bayi itu. Namun, raut wajahnya kembali sendu saat melihat posisi matahari yang mulai meninggi.

"Kau tak kembali Kyu. Kau berbohong..."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu~~**

* * *

"Eomma!" Seorang anak kecil berkulit putih sedang berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang merajut benang wol.

Merasa terpanggil pria itu pun mengalihkan atensinya pada lelaki kecil yang tengah berlari terpogoh - pogoh menghampirinya. Tubuhnya begitu kurus dan pucat. Jika di hitung, larinya sangat lamban dibanding dengan anak lelaki seumurannya. Padahal makannya empat kali sehari dengan porsi besar. Namun tetap saja tubuh itu terlihat lemah dan ringkih.

"Wae Sehunie?" Tanyanya sambil menggendong anak itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"Thehun membuatkan ini untuk eomma." Ucap Sehun kecil sambil menunjukkan ukiran ranting pohon yang dihiasi bunga - bunga indah di sekelilingnya.

"Jinja? Sehunie mendapatkannya dari mana?"

"Thehun membuatnya thendiri eomma. Thini, biar thehun pakaikan." Sungmin pun menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sehun kecil memakaikan mahkota dari ranting pohon itu ke atas kepala Sungmin.

"Whoaaa... Eomma neomu yeppo."

"Jinjja? Sehun juga tampan. Gumawo Sehunie..."

"Cheonmayo. Tharanghae eomma."

"Nado Tharanghae Thehun." Balas Sungmin dengan meniru gaya berbicara Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Sehun kini mulai beranjak dewasa. Umurnya mulai menginjak lima belas tahun. Ia bingung dengan suatu gejolak yang ada pada dirinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak - ledak saat ia mengelus organ intimnya. Ada sebuah rasa kenimatan tersendiri saat ia melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat sehat saat ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya ia mulai menjadi anak yang serba penasaran.

Saat berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia langsung menurukan celananya sebatas lutut. Mengelus adiknya itu dengan intens. Mermasnya bahkan terkadang mengocoknya dengan brutal.

"Uhhh... engghhh akhhh..." tanpa ia sadari dua pasang sayap mirip kelelawar keluar dari punggungnya. Bahkan jari tangan dan kupingnya berubah seperti kelelawar. Namun ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia terlalu menikmati aktivitasnya saat ini. Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Enghh..." Sehun melenguh nikmat saat ia merasakan ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Ukuran juniornya semakin besar. Mungkin seukuran dengan junior pria dewasa yang sedang menegang maksimal.

_BBRAAAKKKK!_

Sehun langsung terkesiap saat mendapati eommanya membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan raut wajah yang sangat murka. Ia memakai celanya secepat kilat. Wajah eommanya merah padam menahan emosi. Libido Sehun langsung turun saat melihat eommanya. Yang membuat tubuhnya kembali 'normal'.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHUN?!"

"Eom-mma... ak-ku eee..."

_Plaaaaaakkkk..._

"Aaakhhh... appo eomma!" Jerit Sehun saat sebatang rotan menjilat kulitnya yang albino. Menimbulkan bercak merah yang sangat kentara.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu! Kau masih kecil. Eomma sudah bilang jangan melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa eomma malah melihat kau melakukannya di kamar mandi?!"

"Hiksss... mianhae eomma... hikss..."

"Kau ingin jadi anak pembangkang, hah?!"

"Tidak eomma."

_Plaaakkk..._

"Awww... appo eomma. Andawe! Mian eomma."

"Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak eomma."

_Plaaakkk_

"Aaaaaa! Ssakit eomma!"

"Katakan yang betul!"

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi eomma. Main eomma. Mian. Hikss..."

Sungmin sungguh tak tega untuk memukuli sang buah hati dengan sebatang rotan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau tidak begini, Sehun tak akan jera. Bisa saja ia melakukannya lagi. Ia hanya tak mau anak yang sangat dicintainya itu menjadi monster penggila seks.

"Huhhh... cepat mandi dan pergi tidur!" Sehun hanya mengangguk ketakutan menuruti perintah sang eomma. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin semurka ini.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Lepaaaaaass!"

"Jangan sentuh akku!"

"Andaweeee! Jangan masuk ke sana kalian!"

Jeritan - jeritan itu terus menggema di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di tengah hutan. Masih terlalu larut sebenarnya untuk melakukan aktivitas. Bahkan ayam pejantan saja masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Eomma?" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dalan keadaan setengah sadar sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh suara jeritan yang menggema di seluruh rumahnya.

"SEHUN? Pergi dari sini Sehun! Jangan sampai kau ditangkap mereka. Eomma mohon!" Pinta Sungmin yang kini telah beruraian air mata. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memohon. Kedua tangannya dipegang dengan erat oleh dua mahkluk aneh yang sangat mengerikan.

"Tangkap dia. Jangan sampai dia bebas!" Titah sosok mahkluk aneh yang tengah memegang tangan kanan Sungmin. Mahkluk itu berbadan setinggi dua setengah meter, tubuhnya tak berlapiskan kulit, tangannya runcing serta memiliki ekor seperti monyet. Mahkluk yang memegang tangan kiri Sungmin pun mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Sehun.

"SEHUUUN! LARII! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!" Sehun tersentak dengan jeritan Sungmin. Ia berlari keluar pintu rumahnya. Ia benar - benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa mereka berdua mengganggu hidupnya dan eommanya? Apa Sehun punya salah dengan mereka. Tidak. Bahkan ia tak perna berbicara pada siapapun selain pada eommanya dan binatang - binatang penghuni hutan. Eommanya selalu melarangnya ke kota.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu. Sehun melihat ke arah eommanya. Di sana, eommanya tengah pingsan bersama mahkluk aneh itu. Ia sungguh tak tega meninggalkan eommanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu. Eommanya merupakan sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Sehun.

'Eomma,,, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.' Gumam Sehun lalu ia pun kembali berlari memasuki hutan yang gelap. Ia sangat takut untuk melihat kebelakang. Pasti mahkluk menyeramkan itu tengah mengejarnya dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan getara pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Menandakan betapa besarnya mahkluk itu. Ia tak bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ini. Karena dari kecil ia memang anak yang lemah.

Nafas Sehun saling memburu. Ia benar benar sudah di ujung tenaganya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih terus melangkahkan kakiknya dengan cepat. Sehun tak mau sampai tertangkap mahkluk menyeramkan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menyelamatkan eommanya. Harus!

Bruuuuukkkk!

Tanpa sadar, Sehun telah menabrak sebatang pohon yang besar, karena ia melihat kebelakang. Sehingga tubuhnya pun semakin lemah lalu ia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Yang terakhir ia lihat, mahkluk itu telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai yang teramat mengerikan.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Uhhh..." Sehun terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya mengunakan tangan. Menetralisir cahaya kemerahan yang mencoba masuk ke dalam ratina matanya.

Kemerahan?

Sehun baru menyadari ia berada di suatu tempat yang sangat aneh. Saat melihat ke sekitarnya, ia hanya menemukan api - api merah yang berkobar. Ia sedikit heran, kerapa ia tak merasakan hawa panas sedikitpun? Padahal, jika ia manusia bisa, mungkin ia akan meleh kepanasan.

Ia beranjak turun dari sebuah patung yang tadinya menjadi alas ia berbaring. Patung itu berbentuk kucing yang memiliki satu mata yang sedang telungkup. Seperti tempat peletakkan manusia yang akan dijadikan seserahan. Kakinya berpijak pada dataran pasir yang sangat gersang.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"SAKIIIIIIITTTTT! LEPAAAASS!"

"JANGAAANN! TOLONG AKUUUU!"

Sedari tadi hanya jeritan memilkukan itu yang didengar oleh Sehun. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding saat fikiran - fikiran aneh menghinggap di otaknya.

"Ini di mana?" Bingung Sehun sambil berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu tanpa tau arah tujuannya. "Tempat ini seperti neraka. Apa aku sudah mati? Ken-"

"Kau belum mati Sehun."

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara berat tersebut. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan sebuah sayap besar seperi burung di punggungnya. Rahangnya yang tegas membuat Sehun berfikir kalau pria itu sangat kejam. Apalagi ia melihat lambang naga di daerah keningnya.

Sehun sedikit bingung. Sosok di depannya ini sejenis apa? Apa dia malaikat? Kenapa malaikat berwarna hitam? Kenapa malaikat berada di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini? Atau mungkin ia malaikat pencabut nyawa? Tapikan malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak memiliki sayap. Apalagi sosok di hadapannnya ini begitu tampan.

"Ahjussi siapa?" Karena begitu penasaran, sehun pun bertanya pada orang tersebut.

"Aku Raja dari semua jin."

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Belum. Kau di sini, karna aku menyelamatkanmu."

"Menyelamatkanku? Maksudmu? Ahjussi ini kan jin bukan malaikat, kenapa ahjussi mau menyelamatkanku?" Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun kita mulai menjadi cerewet jika ia sedang bingung. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Jengah dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang terlampau banyak.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu karena kau sebangsaku."

"Ehh?"

"Kau tahu kau ini sebangsa apa? Kenapa ibumu melarangmu berbicara dengan manusia lain selain dirinya? Kenapa kau memiliki sayap, tangan dan kuping seperti kelelawar ketika marah? Dan kenapa tubuhmu sangat aneh ketika kau menyentuh kelaminmu? Kenapa tubuhmu sangat lemah? Kau tahu itu semua kenapa?"

"Kenapa ahjussi? Beri tahu aku! Aku selalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku." Tampaknya Sehun kita mulai serius dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Kau itu manusia setengah jin."

"Haaa? Maksudmu? Aku manusia! Bukan jin!"

"Dengar anak muda! Ibumu manusia dan ayahmu itu jin yang mirip kelelawar."

"Tidak..." suaranya merendah. Kakinya terasa lemah. Ia tak sanggup berdiri hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ia menutup kedua kupingnya dengan tangan sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "TIDAAAKK! KAU BERBOHONG!"

"Ayahmu itu Jin bernama Popobawa. Ia adalah Jin yang sangat suka melakukan seks dengan sesama pria. Maka dari itu ibumu sangat marah ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seks. Tanpa ia tahu itu membuat tubuhmu semakin lemah. Bahkan kau bisa mati jika tak melakukan itu."

"BERHENTII! KAU BOHONG!"

"Ayahmu adalah jin ciptaan seorang penyihir. Ia menyuruh ayahmu untuk memusnahkan penduduk yang mengganggunya. Namun ayahmu bertemu ibumu dan mereka saling mencintai."

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI! JANGAN TERUSKAN! KAU PEMBUAL!"

Seakan di tulikan, Penguasa Jin itu terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Penyihir itu sangat murka. Dan ia mengutuk keturunan mereka menjadi manusia setengah jin yang hidup sengsara. Ibumu..."

Sehun menghentikan jeritannya. Ia terdiam saat Jin itu menyebutkan ibunya. Sosok yang paling ia sayangi. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kupingnya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sosok berbaju hitam itu.

"Ia tahu kau akan menjadi manusia setengah jin. Ia tahu nantinya kau akan hidup abadi beselimuti kesengsaran. Tapi ia tetap memaksa ayahmu untuk membuatmu." Sebuah rasa benci mulai menggerogoti hati Sehun.

'Apa semua penderitaanku karena ibu?'

"Hingga akhirnya ia hamil. Namun saat kau akan lahir, penyihir itu datang kembali untuk memusnahkan kalian. Nyawa ayahmu di cabut oleh penyihir itu. Arwahnya berada di sebuah kendi tertutup dan tubuhnya di simpan di sebuah peti. Sedangkan yang menangkap ibumu itu adalah pesuruh penyihir itu. Ibumu di penjara di kediamannya karena telah lancang membuat ayahmu melawannya." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ibumu, ayahmu dan kau akan hidup normal jika kau bisa memusnahkan penyihir itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus mencari seseorang yang rela setengah nyawanya di jadikan senjata untuk membunuh penyihir itu. Pastikan jika ia sangat mencintaimu. Jika ia tak sungguh - sungguh mencintaimu. Maka hasilnya akan sia - sia." Sehun pun mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jangan sampai kau juga mencintai manusia itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Baca buku ini." Sebuah buku tebal yang sangat usang jatuh di pangkuan Sehun. Dahinya menyerengit ketika mendapati banyak debu yang menyelimuti buku itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ahjussi?"

"Kris, panggil aku Kris."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Cepat - cepat ia mengapus air mata yang menggenangi pipinya dengan lengan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja di sudut kamarnya. Membuka laci meja tersebuta lalu mengambil selembar foto.

Foto tersebut berisikan seorang pria bersurai coklat karamel dengan senyumnya yang begitu indah tanpa beban. Pria itu memiliki wajah rupawan yang beberapa orang menilainya cantik. Siapapun akan tersenyum bahagia melihat foto itu.

Namun tidak bagi Sehun. Ia malah menampilkan seringainya yang paling mengerikan di antara semua seringai - seringai mengerikan yang ia miliki.

"Aku akan membuatmu cinta mati padaku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Xi Luhan..."

* * *

**~~ To Be Contiunue ~~**

* * *

Cieee... EXO udah dua tahuuuun! #tiupTerompet

Saengil Chukahamnida EXO. Serigala kita umurnya udah dua tahun. Ga kerasa aja mereka sekarang udah dua tahun yah?

Semoga EXO membernya ga ada yang keluar. Semakin berkarisma, kompak, makin bersinar dan Semakin terdepan. (Perasaan kayak iklan -_-)

Akhirnya Zhiyu up date juga Popobawa. Sebenarnya chapter yang ini udah lama siapnya. Cuma Zhiyu nunggu MPG dulu baru dipost. Yang udah baca MPG tau kok alasannya.

Pleasee... jangan marahin Zhiyu gara - gara telat terus belakangan ini up datenya. Zhiyu kalau lanjut fanfic ngantuk mulu bawaannya. Zhiyu nulisnya di HP sambil tiduran. Padahal udah dengar lagu beat tapi bawaannya malah mata mau kepejam aja. Yahhh tiba tiba kebangun udah pagi. Halaman wordnya masih kebuka. Maaf yahh... untuk kedepannya Zhiyu usahain buat up date tepat waktu.

Kalau reviewnya nurun, Zhiyu maklumi. Karena Zhiyu merasa semua fanfic Zhiyu makin absurd. Ga jelas. Jelek. Bahasanya itu - itu aja. Diksinya banyak yang ga tepat. Bahasa penulisannya juga ga bagus. Alurnya kecepatan. Trus feelnya ga dapat. Yang ini aja Zhiyu ga percaya diri buat ngepostnya. Takut mengecewakan para reder deul. Maaaf bangettt... Zhiyu mohon maaf...

**Big Thanks to :**

**| 71088wolf | hunhanminute | BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE | Se and Lu | ferinarefina | cupcupcuphie12 | WulanLulu | Riyoung17 | HyunRa | CuteManlydeer | Uchiha Shesura-chan | LuluHD | kim heeki | ia | wereyeolves | ByunKaNish | .96 | exindira | younlaycious88 | Lost Little Deer | Hayashi Hana-chan | lisnana1 | RZHH 261220 | ShinJiWoo920202 | gyusatan | your flower | | hwangpark106 | xiaolu odult | Rly. | A Y P | WinterHeaven | The Flame Park | junia angel | myhunhanbaby | JJBaMbarTreejeeJaskaproS |**

Makasih buat para reder yang masih setia buat nunggu dan review fanfic Zhiyu. Trus makasih juga buat para siders yang menambah view fanfic Zhiyu.

**JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUUUN!**

See You next Chapter. Semoga Zhiyu bisa up date tepat waktu. Dan ga telat kaya yang sekarang

**See Youuu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Again, Please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Aku akan membuatmu cinta mati padaku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Xi Luhan..."**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Popobawa

Genre : Mysteri, Tragedy, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, NC21, Dirty Talk, Hard sexs,Kekerasan

Rating : M (Odult)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sungmin, & Kyuhyun

Pair : HunHan, Baekyeol, Kyumin.

Disclaime : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Papi Hun dan Mami Han hanya milik saya seorang! Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Atau mungkin kita jodoh?

**Oh Zhiyulu**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Popobawa ©**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik aku tak usah menerima ajakkanmu." Umpat Luhan sambil terus mengikuti dua sejoli yang berada di depannya.

"Kan aku sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu bermain di Lotte World. Aku tak ingin kau bermalas - malasan di apartemenmu. Siapa tau nanti tiba - tiba ada popobawa yang menyerangmu. Lalu memperkosamu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Aigooo Baekhyuuuun! Kau lihat semua permainan canggih yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau lihat seberapa canggihnya gadget yang sedang dimainkan anak kecil itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki - laki yang sedang bermain game dalam I-padnya. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai miring ke kanan dan ke kiri karena terlalu hanyut dalam dunianya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sebegitu canggihnya jaman sekarang dan kau masih percaya dengan tahayul yang berasal dari suku antah berantah itu? Kau gila!" Umpat Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Sudahlah Baekie... jangan terlalu di fikirkan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada Luhan. Ia temanku sejak JHS."

"Percayalah, Luhan dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ayo kita susul dia." Ajak Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Menariknya ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengantri di stand Bubble Tea.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Ni hao?"

"..."

"Apa?! Hari ini? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Aisshh... iya mama. Bye." Ucap Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Bingung Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Luhan.

"Eommaku menyuruhku ke China. Katanya ada sedikit masalah keluarga."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekarang." Luhan langsung beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang belum sadar dari kebingungannya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, melemparkan tatapan bingung satu sama lain.

"Yakkk! Luhaaaan!" Baekhyun langsung mengejar Luhan yang kini sudah berada di pintu keluar Lotte World.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih larut dalam kebingungannya.

"Tadi kenapa?"

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Masih ada tiket pesawat ke Beijing?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari toko tiket yang kebetulan ada di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Bagi para penumpang yang harus pergi mendadak seperti Luhan.

"Kau tau Baek? Tiket ini kedapatkan setelah berdebat panjang lebar dengan ahjussi tak tahu tata kerama itu."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Hanya tinggal satu tiket menuju Beijing. Saat tiket ini akan sampai ke tanganku, ahjussi gendut itu malah merebutnya. Huhh... dasar tak tahu diri." Umpat Luhan kepada pria penggila eyeliner yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah Lu! Yang penting kau telah mendapatkan tiket itu. Apa semuanya sudah siap. Coba periksa dulu. Siapa tau ada yang kurang. Kan tadi kau terburu - buru."

"Sebentar!" Luhan meletakkan tas MCM coklatnya di sebelahnya. Membuka resletingnya lalu memeriksa semua yang telah ia bawa satu persatu.

"Otte?"

"Baek..." Luhan langsung terdiam saat menyadari suatu hal yang kurang di dalam tasnya. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak hanya untuk sekedar memandang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Lu? Kau tak bawa handphone mu?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Dompet?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Aaaa! Kau tak bawa celana dalam?"

"Babo! Aku meninggalkan pasportku!" Pekik Luhan panik. Ia langsung membersekan tasnya dengan asal dan mengancingkan resletingnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Antarkan aku ke apartemenku baekieee!" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran. Sedangkan pria imut itu masih belum tersadar dari kebingungannya.

"Baekhyuuuuuun!" Jerit Luhan yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju lapangan parkir. Mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke kursi kemudi sedangkan ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau tunggu?! Pesawatku berangkat satu dua jam lagi. Paliwa!"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke apartemenku! Pasportku tinggal. Aku tak bisa ke China tan-"

"YAAAA! MWOYAA! KENAPA TAK KAU BILANG DARI TADI?!" Baekhyun langsung menstater mobilnya lalu melesat ke apartemen milik Luhan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Yahh... begitulah mereka berdua. Sepasang sahabat yang -menurut kebanyakkan orang- sangat aneh. Walaupun begitu mereka tak pernah berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan persahabatan itu yang telah mereka jalin sejak junior high school. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Saling membantu dan saling mendukung di saat susah. Dan tentunya saling melindungi satu sama lain. Terutama sifat pelindung Baekhyun yang menurut Luhan sangat berlebihan. Contohnya... yahh... You know what I mean.

Setibanya di apartemen miliknya, Luhan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, lalu membongkar lemarinya mencari buku paspornya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di ruang tamu Luhan dengan kening yang mengkerut. Indra menciumannya mencium suatu bau yang sangat tajam dan menyengat.

"Kajja Baek! Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucap Luhan lalu ia pun berjalan ke pintu mendahului Baekhyun. Namun pria penggila eyeliner itu tak berkutik sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun! Kenapa sedari tadi nalar otakmu sangat lambat. Kita hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam lagi menuju bandara." Ia pun kembali masuk ke ruang tamu dan menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar apartemennya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Aku... mencium bau yang sangat menyengat dan tajam Lu. Apa kau juga dapat merasakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan pun mempertajam indra pencumannya. Dan memang benar apa kata Baekhyun. Ia mencium sebuah bau yang sangat tajam dan menyengat. Tapi ia tak tahu itu bau jenis apa.

"Apa sebelum kau pergi tadi kau memasak sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kan hari ini kau menculikku ke Lotte World sejak pagi tadi. Mana sempat aku membuat sarapan."

"Jadi ini bau apa?"

"Sudahlah! Mungkin itu bau parfum atau ada kegiatan lain yang dilakukan tetangganku." Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun dan melesat menuju lobby setelah menutup pintu apartemennya. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman mereka pun kembali melesat menuju bandara Internasional Incheon. Tak memperhatikan seseorang bermata elang yang tengah menyeringai dibalik kegelapan kamar Luhan.

"Lu,,, sungguh! Bau tajam yang kucium tadi itu sangat mengganjal di fikiranku."

Bohong jika Luhan tak merasakan ada yang ganjil dengan bau yang ia cium tadi di apatemen miliknya. Tapi ia mencoba berfikir positiv.

"Sudahlah. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Baek."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Jaga dirimu di sana Lu. Makanlah dengan teratur. Jangan terlalu sering bergadang hanya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Kemudian kau ju-"

"Ohh... ayolah Baekhyun! Aku hanya akan ke Beijing selama lima hari. Setelah itu aku akan kembali. Seperti aku akan pergi selamanya saja."

"Entahlah Lu. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak tentangmu."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Baek." Luhan pun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia terharu melihat sikap Baekhyun yang terlampau perduli dengan hidupnya.

"Aku akan baik - baik saja. Percayalah." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar pesawatnya akan berangkat lima menit lagi.

"Baiklah Baek. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik - baik yah..." Luhan pun berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan internasional. Setelah melewati proses pemeriksaan imigran ia pun masuk ke pesawat dan duduk di kursi dengan nomor yang tertera di tiket yang dimilikinya.

"Akhh... akhirnya aku bisa duduk dengan tenang." Luhan pun memasang kaca mata hitamnya, lalu memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi pagi terganggu pasangan Baekyeol.

_Ting tong ting tong..._

Speaker pesawa terbunyi yang menandakan ada pemberitahuan dari pihak maskapai.

_"Kami meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kepada pada penumpang tujuan China harus di batalkan. Dikarenakan sedang terjadi badai besar di Beijing. Bagi para penumpang yang telah membeli tiket, uang anda akan kami kembalikan seratus persen. Kami dari pihak maskapai meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kepada para penumpang. Terima Kasih."_

Lengkap sudah kesialan seorang Xi Luhan di hari yang cerah ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, pagi - pagi sekali saat ia baru bangun tidur, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang menggedor - gedor pintu apartemennya dengan brutal. Menyeretnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan menculiknya ke Lotte World tanpa sarapan. Kedua, ia bagaikan pengawal yang berjalan di belakang Couple Overdosisi Kehappian yang sedang bermesraan. Ketiga, ia harus berdebat panjang lebar untuk mendapatlan tiket ke China, keempat, ia harus pontang - panting kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil paspornya yang tertinggal dan yang terakhir, penerbangannya ke China dibatalakan. Tidakkan itu merupakan hari yang sangat indah?

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

_BRRRAAAAKKK!_

Luhan membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Demi menghemat uangnya yang tinggal sedikit, ia harus susah - susah mencari taksi dengan harga yang miring. Jika sejak awal mereka memberitahukan penerbangan menuju Baijing di batalkan, ia masih bisa mengejar Baekhyun dan menumpang di mobilnya. Sungguh malang nasibmu nak.

Luhan menghidupkan saklar lampu apartemennya. Mencampakkan tas kesayangannya kesembarang arah lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas sofanya yang empuk.

"Kanap baunya belum hilang? Bahkan baunya semakin tajam." Luhan beranjak dari posisinya lalu menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan keseluruh penjuru rumahnya. Termasuk kamarnya.

"Yah... setidakanya bau aneh itu sedikit tersamarkan." Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, suara ponsel terkutuk itu mengganggunya.

"Ni hao mama?"

"..."

"Iya, aku tak jadi ke China. Penerbangan itu di batalkan."

"..."

"Iya. Bye mama."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sedikit bernafas lega ia tak jadi pergi ke China dengan keadaan cuaca yang sangat buruk.

"Gumawo Baekie!" Jeritnya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka firasat sahabat gilanya itu memang benar. Yahh. Walaupun tak terjadi. Mungkin lain kali kalian harus mengingatkan pada Luhan kalau firasat Baekhyun akan selalu bernar.

"Termasuk Popobawa itu akan menyerangku?" Luhan terdiam memikirkan yang satu ini. Apakah ia juga harus mempercayai firasat Baekhyun jika Popobawa itu akan menyerangnya jika ia tak mempercayai keberadaan mahkluk aneh itu.

"Hahhaaa! Kalau yang ini aku tak akan percaya. Itu hanya fantasi gilanya yang kelewatan batas normal. Sudahlah! Yang penting aku selamat." Ia pun membenarkan posisi tidurnya lalu memejamkan matanya, menjelajahi dunia mimpinya.

Hari ini ia sungguh lelah, terlalu banyak kesialan yang didapatkan Luhan. Namun, hingga sepuluh menit berlalu ia tak kunjung bisa menuju dunia mimpinya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya, di tambah lagi bau menyengat itu yang semakin terasa dari pada yang sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya risih dan tak bisa tenang.

"Akhhh!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bernjak dari posisi berbaringnya, berjalan kesekitarnya mencari bau atau pun orang yang berada di kamarnya. Namun nihil, ia tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Mencariku?" Bodoh jika ia tak mengenal suara itu. Itu suara yang sangat disukainya walaupun sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi mau apa dia di sini? Dari mana ia tahu apartemen Luhan. Apa dia stalker Luhan? Dan yang lebih parahnya, dari mana ia bisa memasukki apartemen Luhan? Luhan pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria itu.

Speechless

Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Matanya melebar kaget, tubuhnya menegang, dan ia hanya mampu menatap sosok yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_'Dengarlah Lu. Mungkin suatu saat kau bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya mendeskripsikan anaknya. Karena yang kutahu Popobawa asli telah meninggal. Tubuhnya seperti manusia. Ia memilik dua mata, dan satu mata di keningnya_

_Di punggungnya ia memiliki sayap dan telinga seperti kelelawar. Yang terakhir ia memiliki ukuran penis yang sangat- emm... besar!.'_

Dan semua yang dideskripsikan Baekhyun terrefleksikan begitu jelas di hadapan Luhan. Oh Sehun seorang mahasiswa baru di kampusnya, kini berdiri dengan santainya di hadapan Luhan. Ia memiliki tiga mata dengan satu mata yang berada di keningnya, di punggungnya terdapat sayap kelelawar yang begitu kokoh. Telinganya pun menyerupai kelelawar. Namun Luhan tak dapat memastikan ukuran penis Sehun, karena lelaki itu tengah mamakai celana. Tapi ia melihat sebuah gundukkan besar di selangkangan Sehun yang di tutupi kain.

Sehun ereksi?

Tidak! Bahkan Luhan tak melakukan apapun yang mampu membuatnya terangsang.

Apakah sebesar itu? Bahkan jika di lihat dari depan, gundukkan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia mendapati Luhan tengah menatap ke daerah selangkangannya.

"Ka-kau apa kau popobawa?" Luhan bergetar ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. Ucapan - ucapan Baekhyun teringiang begitu jelas di fikirannya. Dan demi apapun, hanya melihat mata tajam itu dari ekor matanya saja, sudah sangat menghipnotisnya.

_'Lu,,, dia akan 'menyerang' dengan ganas orang yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaannya.'_

"Menurutmu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang juga ikut berjalan menudur menjauhi Sehun

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Ma-mau apa kau?!"

"Cihh!" Sehun mendecih. "Aku tahu kau ingin mimpi liarmu itu menjadi nyatakan?"

_'Bagaimana ia tahu tentang mimpi itu?'_

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena akulah yang menciptakan mimpi itu dalam tidurmu. Bagaiman jika kita wujudkan mimpimu itu?"

Luhan sangat terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba - tiba berada di belakangnya. Sebelum sempat ia mengajukan protes, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memukul tengkuk Luhan hingga ia pingsan.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Langit malam yang begitu pekat, menghembuskan angin yang cukup kencang ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang tak tertutup apapun selain gorden putih tipis yang transparan. Mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang pria yang tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia hanya menemukan dirinya yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepi tanpa suara apapun kecuali suara helaan nafas leganya.

"Hanya mimpi..." Merasa tenang bahwa yang di alaminya tadi itu hanya mimpi semata. Tak lebih.

"Ini bukan mimpi sayang..." Luhan mendadak panik. Pasalnya ia hanya menemukan sebuah suara tanpa ada pemiliknya. Hingga lehernya patah sekali pun ia tak dapat menemukan sosok itu. Sejenak ia berfikir jika suara itu hanya mimpi. Namun, suara itu sungguh nyata memasukki indra pendengarannya.

"Aku di sini Luhan." Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut atas kamarnya. Di sana ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun sedang menempel di sudut atap kamarnya yang diselimuti kegelapan. Mata elangnya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

_Wushhh_...

Luhan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan kali ini Luhan benar - benar tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari hazel biru ocean Sehun. Mata itu sungguh menggoda. Menarik Luhan kedalamnya. Membuat ia tak sanggup bernafas jika sedetik saja ia menglihakn tatapannya.

"Kau percaya dengan keberadaanku?"

"K-kau mau ap-pa?" Luhan benar - benar mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar sangat bergetar. Ia jadi terlihat seperti anjing lemah yang butuh pertolongan di depan musuh besarnya.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang akan aku lakukan Xi Luhan."

"Ba-baik! Aku percaya dengan ke-beradaanmu. Ja-jadi tolong lepaskan ak-ku!" Pinta Luhan yang semakin ketakutan ketika melihat mata biru ocean itu berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu aku melepaskanmu?" Tanya Sehun yang mampu membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Luhan merinding. Ia tahu jawabannya...

"TIDAK!"

Dalam sekali hentakkan Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepalanya. Mendudukkan dirinya di perut Luhan hingga pria berparas imut itu tak mampu bergerak.

"Leph-empphhtt!" Luhan tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya ketika bibirnya dibungkam secara paksa oleh bibir sehun.

"Empphhtt! Lephh-hashh!"

_PLAAAKKK!_

Luhan merintih kesakitan ketika tangan kokoh itu menampar pipinya dengan keras. Membuat sebercak darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Berhenti memberontak atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini!" Bentak Sehun lalu ia kembali melumat bibir plum itu walaupun sang pemilik terus memberontak melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sehun.

Tetap saja. Sehun tak pernah perduli dengan penderitaan korbannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya tubuh mereka agar staminanya semakin bertambah. Walau mati sekalipun mereka, Sehun tak akan perduli.

Ia terus melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Namun pria itu terus mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan rapat, menutup akses masuknya lidah mahir Sehun. Ancaman Sehun tak mempan baginya, ia tak akan menyerahkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada mahkluk aneh yang ada di atasnya ini.

"Empphhh!" Luhan menjerit dalam pagutannya ketika juniornya di tekan sangat kuat oleh Sehun menggunakan lututnya. Dan ketika mulut Luhan terbuka, ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat itu. Luhan terkejut bukan main saat lidah mahir itu menari - nari dengan bebasnya di dalam mulutnya. Ia mencoba mendorong lidah itu agar keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Sehun malah menanggapinya sebagai ajakkan untuk bergulat, dan dengan senang hati ia melayaninya. Saling membelit dan mendorong lidah satu sama lain. Mencari siapa yang patut di sebut sebagai sang maestro. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan pasrah membiarkan Sehun menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Eeunghhh~~" Luhan tak mampu menahan suara menjijikkan itu ketika lidah sehun membelai mulut bagian atasnya. Membuat sebuah rasa geli yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tapi, Luhan tak mau hanyut dalam kebodohan ini. Ini salah, walaupun tubuhnya menginginkan perlakuan lebih. Ia tak ingin menjadi budak seks jin -tampan- yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia pasti akan patuh pada semua perintah Baekhyun. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya.

Sehun semakin gencar menjelajahi goa hangat yang mampu memabukkan dirinya. Melumatnya, menghisapnya bahkan menggigit bibir -yang sungguh demi apapun rasa manisnya tak berkurang sedikitpun- milik Luhan.

"HEPP-HASSHH!"

"Owhh... engghh... ber-hentiihhh!"

Luhan semakin memberontak ketika pasokkan oksigennya semakin menipis. Ia sedkit bernafas lega ketika Sehun melepaskan pagutannya, namun ia kembali mengerang ketika Sehun beralih pada dagunya. Menjilati saliva yang mengalir di sepanjang leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan. Mengecup dan menghisap seluruh permukaan leher itu hingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan yang sangat kontras. Tak jarang Sehun menggigit kulit leher Luhan hingga sebercak darah mengalir dari kulitnya yang -kini tak pantas dikatakan- mulus.

"SAK-KITT! CUK-KUPP!" Jerit Luhan ketika ia merasakan aliran darah pada lehernya. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher monggoda itu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil sebuah tali yang telah ia siapkan di nakas tempat tidur Luhan. Kemudian ia mengikatkan kedua tangan Luhan dan menyambungkannya pada headbord tempat tidur Luhan agar pria mungil itu tak akan bisa lepas saat proses 'memakannya'

_SRAAAKKK_...

"YAKKK! OH SEHUNHH!" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun merobek kemeja yang ia pakai. Merobeknya hingga menjadi helaian kain yang tak mampu menutupi tubuh mulus Luhan.

_Gleekkk_

Luhan menelan ludahnya, ketika ia mmelihat mata merah Sehun berbinar kagum. Seolah mengagungkan tubuh mulus yang berada di hadapannya kini. Di tambah lagi sebuah senyuman miring yang menambah kesan mengerikan di wajah rupawan itu.

"Tubuhmu sangat menggiurkan Luhan." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinganya, membuat ia harus membekap mulutnya agar desahannya tak kembali keluar.

"Engghhh~~" Sia - sia. Ia tak mampu menahannya ketika bibir Sehun kembali menyerang perpotongan lehernya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus dan mencubit nipple kecoklatan miliknya secara bergantian. Membuat Luhan menggelinjang dalam kenikmatan.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai menikmatinya, eoh?" Luhan tersadar di antara biraihnya yang semakin memuncak. Ini salah!

"LEPASSHHH! KAU SETAN KEPARAT! PER-EMPPHH!" Sehun kambali melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Membuat ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun selain gumaman yang membuat libido Sehun semakin naik. Tangan kanannya turun merambat di perut rata Luhan, menggodanya sejenak sebelum beralih pada sebuah gundukkan yang berada di selangkangan Luhan.

"Enghh~~ st-tophh! Ohhh~~" Luhan sungguh tak tahan dengan setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun di setiap titik sensitifnya. Otaknya menjerit menyuruhnya agar ia melepaskan diri dari Sehun, tubuhnya serta merta menginginkan perlakuan lebih dari Sehun, sedangkan hatinya bimbang akan memihak pada kubu yang mana. Karena sungguh, ia tak ingin hal buruk ini terjadi padanya, namun di sisi lain ia menginginkan lebih.

"Janganhh! Ku mohon. Akuhh percayah padamuh... To-long lepaskanhh ak-kuh!" Mohon Luhan saat Sehun membuka resleting celananya. Menarik kain berbahan jeans itu dari kaki mulus nan jenjang milik Luhan dalam sekali hentakkan. Ia tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padanya, namun yang ia tahu pasti akan berdampak buruk pada dirinya. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun selalin memohon. Kedua kakinya diduduki oleh sehun, membuat ia tak mampu melakukan gerakkan apapun. Lagi pula tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Lihatlah, tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dipenuhi peluh dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Rambutnya berserak dengan mata sayu yang syarat akan nafsu. Sudut bibirnya sedikit koyak karena ciuman Sehun yang terlalu kasar. Saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir sepanjang sudut bibirnya hingga lehernya, bercampur dengan bercak darah bekas gigitan Sehun

"Engghhh~~ ahhh… ahh…"

"Nikmat bukanhh?" Desah Sehun di depan telinga Luhan sembari tangan kanannya yang meremas kejantanan Luhan yang masih dilindungi celana dalamnya.

"Kumohonhhh... hentikanhhh... akhhh~~"

Sehun beralih pada leher Luhan, menjilatnya, mengisapnya bahkan menggigitnya hingga ia puas. Turun menuju dada putih milik Luhan. Kembali menghisap dan menggigit nipple mungilnya yang tengah menegang.

"AKKHHH! SAKIT! BERHENTIHHH!" Nipple mungil itu kini menjadi lecet karena ulah Sehun. Hal ini sungguh menyiksanya. Ia tak kuat dengan ini semua. Hanya sekedar foreplay saja sudah membuatnya tak berdaya. Apa lagi ketika permainan inti?

"Ahhh...ahhh.. stoopphhh.. uunghhh~~"

Sehun menggenggam junior mungil Luhan setelah membuka kain terakhir yang menutupinya ia lepaskan. Mengocok junior itu dengan kecepatan yang semakin meninggi, hingga precumnya mengealir dari lubang kencing Luhan.

"Akhh... ohhh~~ emmmhhh..." Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia telah hanyut dalam sentuhan memabukkan Sehun.

Sehun memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang dalam kenikmatan.

"Ohhh... I wannah cu-cummhh..." Sehun menyeringai di tengah kulumannya saat merasakan kejantanan yang ada di mulutnya berdenyut semakin keras. Ia melepaskan kulumannya dan menutup lubang penis Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Akkkhhh... Se-Sehunhh... jebal~~" Luhan menggeram frustasi saat ia hanya dapat merasakan organisme kering.

Sehun mengacuhkan permintaan Luhan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas beranjak membuka realeting celananya. Setelah terbuka, ia menarik celananya beserta celana dalamnya dibantu oleh sayap yang ada di punggungnya.

Dan Luhan hanya mampu membuka kedua mata dan mulutnya dengan lebar. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Sungguh demi apapun, junior Sehun adalah kejantanan yang paling besar yang pernah ia lihat. Bahkan milik Sehun jauh lebih besar dari pada kejantanan pria - pria negro yang pernah ia lihat dari Blue film milik temannya Jonghyun. Bedanya, milik Sehun lebih bersih dari pada mereka yang uhhh... Luhan tak mampu mendeskripsikannya.

_Tidakk!_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal bodoh itu. Kejantanan -yang sangat- besar itu kini berada di hadapannya. Siap memasuki lubangnya yang sempit.

"Uhh... Sehun tolong janganhhh... kumohon padamuh. Apapun asalkan jangan seperti inihh..." Sehun meraih kedua pergelangan kaki Luhan lalu meletakkannya di bahunya, hingga hole merah menggoda itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk memohon Xi Luhan."

_JLEEBBBB_

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Sebuah jeritan yang sangat memilukan itu menggema di seluruh kamar Luhan ketika junior itu memasukki lubangnya dalam sekali hentakkan tanpa pemanasan apappun. Ditambah lagi kondisi lubangnya yang tak pernah dimasukki itu masih kering. Tahukah kalian betapa sakitnya itu?

Air mata Luhan mengalir dengan deras menahan sakit yang berasal dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Bagaikan dibelah dua menggunakan pisau tumpul secara perlahan.

Sehun memang terlalu kejam. Belum sempat Luhan beradaptasi dengan junior besarnya, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan juniornya di dalam hole sempir Luhan. Sebercak darah mengalir dari sela sela persatuan tubuh mereka.

"Hikss... sak-kit kumohon hentikahh! Akkhhh! CUKUPH!" Sehun tak memperdulikan racauan Luhan. Ia terus memfokuskan fikirannya pada 'makanannya'. Hingga ia tak menyadari jika Luhan telah tak sadarkan diri. Karena terlalu lelah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada seluruh bagun tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeram nikmat merasakan lubang sempit Luhan yang seolah - olah meremas kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang dengan urat - uratnya yang menonjol keluar. Ia menggenjot kejantananya semakin brutal sambil menggerakkan pinggang Luhan berlainan arah dengan arah tusukkannya

"Akhhhhh..." Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya menikamati puncak organismenya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Memenuhi lubang itu dengan cairan putih kental nan hangat miliknya. Setelah habis, ia melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Luhan. Dan dengan itu menyemburlah spermanya dari lubang Luhan yang telah bercampur dengan darah.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu memakai celananya yang tergeketak di lantai kamar Luhan. Secara perlahan kedua sayapnya memasukki tubuhnya beserta kedua tangan dan kupingnya yang kembali kebentuk normal. Sebuah mata yang ada di keningnya pun menghilang secara perlahan.

Sekilas ia memperhatikan kondisi Luhan yang sangat menggenaskan. Tubuhnya di selimuti keringat yang disertai bercak - bercak darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar mengekspos lubanya yang lecet di banjiri begitu banyak sperma yang telah bercampur dengan darah.

Ia menyeringai di balik kegelapan malam...

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Sehun mendecak geram saat mendapati telfon genggam Luhan berbunyi sangat nyaring di pagi buta seperti ini. Bahkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sumpah serapah terus ia lontarkan selagi berjalan ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidur Luhan, dimana telfon genggam itu berada. Namun kekesalannya berubah menjadi seringai penuh kelicikkan ketika melihat kontak penelfon yang tertera di layar telfon genggam tersebut.

Ia mengetes suaranya agar menyerupai suara Luhan sebelum menekan tobol hijau di layar sentuh tersebut.

"Yeoboseo Baekie. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Aku sedang memasukkan bajuku ke dalam lemari. Baru satu jam yang lalu aku sampai di rumahku di Beijing."

"..."

"Maaf Baek. Sepertinya aku akan tinggal di Beijing. Perusahaan appaku terancam gulung tikar. Aku harus menetap di Beijing untuk mengurusnya. Dan kemungkinan besar aku akan tinggal disini."

"..."

"Maaf... aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Jika semuanya sudah normal, aku akan kembali ke Korea."

"..."

"Iya, kau juga. Pai pai Baekhyunie..."

Sehun mematikan sambungan telfonnya lalu melempar telfon itu ke dinding di sebelahnya hingga hancur berkeping - keping. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar Luhan yang terbuka lebar. Terbang mengepakkan sayap kokohnya menjauhi apartemen Luhan yang diselimuti cahaya berwarna ungu yang kasat mata.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Tak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Biasanya saat akan memasukki kelasnya ia akan memasang senyum lima jari sambil melompat - lompat kegirangan di sepanjang koridor kampus menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan hari ini ia berjalan lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ayal hal aneh ini menjadi sorotan para mahasiswa.

Baekhyun mengentikan langkah kakinya ketika matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu snecker hitam di hadapannya. Saat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi minuman isetonic kepada Baekhyun yang tengah duduk termenung di bangku taman kampus. Setelah Baekhyun mengambil minuman itu, Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Luhan..."

"Kenapa kau sesedih ini? Ia akan pulang minggu depan Baek. Tersenyumlah! Kau jadi terlihat aneh jika sedang sedih seperti ini."

"Tidak Yeol! Luhan tak akan pulang! Perusahaan appanya terancam bangkrut, ia harus tinggal di sana untuk mengurus perusahaan itu. Dan itu artinya, ia tak akan balik ke Korea."

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau dan Luhan bersahabat sejak JHS. Bahkan ku lihat kalian seperti saudara. Tapi kau tak boleh egois chagi. Orang tuanya membutuhkan dirinya untuk masa depan mereka. Jika kau merindukannya, aku akan menemanimu ke Beijing menemuinya kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

"Bukan begitu. Firasatku tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal tentang Luhan. Perasaanku terus berkata bahwa Luhan dalam bahaya."

"Sudahlah! Mungkin itu karena kau berpisah darinya. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Luhan hanya sedang mengurus perusahaan appanya yang sedang di ambang kehancuran. Kau tak perlu sekhawatir ini. Berdoalah meminta yang terbaik untuk dirinya." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol walaupun ada tersirat rasa tak enak di dalam hatinya.

"Baekiee... bagaimana kalau kita cabut jam kuliah ini dan kita pergi ke toko ice cream. Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream strawberry sepuasnya."

"Jinjja?" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol adalah sosok yang mampu mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Tapi kau tak boleh sedih lagi. Otte?"

"Nde arraseo."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Secara perlahan sinar matahari merambat masuk ke dalam kamar pria mungil itu melalui celah - celah tirai jendela kamarnya yang transparan. Membangunkan pria itu dengan terpaan sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Mengusik tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Emmhhh..." Tangan kanannya ia jadikan penghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa matanya. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari yang berpendar di sekitarnya.

"Akhhhh..." Pekik pria mungil itu ketika ia menggerakkan badanya berusaha untuk duduk. Rasa sakit di daerah bawah tubuhnya teramat perih hingga mampu membuat Luhan meneteskan air matanya karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hikss... eomma... appa... Baekie..." Air matanya kembali menetes ketika ia mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya tadi malam. Membayangkan sosok jin aneh memasukki tubuhmu dengan cara yang teramat kasar, bukankah itu merupakan mimpi yang sangat buruk?

"Hikksss... eomma... aku takut... hikss... aku ingin pulang." Dan kenyataannya untuk bergerak saja Luhan tak mampu. Bukan hanya di bagian bawahnya, luka lecet dan bekas gigitan di sekujur tubuhnya menambah kesan perih yang ia rasakan.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau terlihat semakin lemah!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Huwwweee.. pasti eNCenya hancur total. Zhiyu belum ahli bikin yang begituan. Soalnya Sehun belum ngajarin Zhiyu. #plaaak

Zhiyu mohon maaf yang sebesar - besarnya karena keterlambatan Zhiyu dalam up date fic ini. Zhiyu sering kehilangan feelnya saat buat fic ini.

Dan... dengan sangat berat hati Zhiyu umumin kalau Zhiyu bakalan **HIATUS** sampai ujian akhir semester berakhir. Zhiyu mohon pengertian dari para readers sekalian. Zhiyu ga akan bisa lanjut kalau dalam kondisi terdesak. Tapi Zhiyu bakalan up date satu fanfic one shot pada tanggal 7 Mei.

Zhiyu harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan hati kalian. Zhiyu udah penuhi kemauan kalian untuk buat scene HunHan NCan. Tapi maaf yah kalau ga berkenan dengan apa yang kalian harapkan.

**Big Thanks to :**

**| WEREWOLF 94 | dultxo | lisnana1 | PandaYehet88 | Hyomilulu | PrincessJewelSh | 5648 | JJBaMbarTreeJeeJaskaproS | hunhanminute | Rly. | RZHH 261220 | febydeer | xoxowolf | | Lulu Baby 1412 | hwangpark106 | Jung Hye Ri | Uchiha Shesura-chan | dikitlagisampe | HyunRa | Emaknya HunHan | La1735 | EXO Love EXO | exindira | xiaolutelekineti | park soohee | URuRuBaek | Yeppodevil | Vita Williona Venus | ShinJiWoo920202 | LuluHD | Younlaycious88 | VanHunhan2 | Junia angel | | KimJoOn60456971 | Riyoung17 | CuteManlydeer | ohsehun79 | WulanLulu | roong | summersehun | Hayashi Hana-chan | .96 | WinterHeaven | | Kim heeki | 1124myname | ia | ByunKaNish | Lost Little Deer | fangirl | BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE | Aki Yuzu | cupcupcuphie12 | luluna99|**

Zhiyu ngucapan terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya untuk para readers Popobawa yang samakin banyak dari chapter ke chapter. Zhiyu ga nyangka bisa sebanyak ini. Padahal Zhiyu ngerasa ini fanfic ga ada bagus bagusnya. Yang pingin nanya - nanya silahkan kunjungi twitter Zhiyu Oh_Zhiyu_Lu #promo

**KAMSAHAMNIDA! SARANGHAE!**

**Review Again, please...**


End file.
